RWBY: Blood Money
by Dappere
Summary: Sometimes, life sucks. Maybe the world deals you a bad hand, maybe you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, maybe death comes too early. So, when life isn't all it's cracked up to be, make sure death is. A motley crew of supernatural beings, thrown together by happenstance, are determined to make the most of what they have. Even if it means stealing it from someone else.
1. A night to remember

_If you could only see,_

 _The Beast you've made_

 _Of me…_

It was one of those mornings.

The metallic taste of blood on her lips, the familiar headache and aching of her limbs was all too familiar now. Brushing the locks of hair out of her eyes Yang Xiao Long, stood on shaky legs, wiping the dirt pointlessly from her exposed body. She needed a shower and something to drink. The wolf had already eaten, the thought alone making Yang queasy, let alone hungry for a hearty breakfast.

Her first stop as usual was to the large oak tree where she hid her 'overnight bag', filled with a clean set of clothes, some water and painkillers. The first few changes, made without the supply bag, had been both embarrassing and extremely uncomfortable. Now she was learning, trying to make her curse slightly easier to live with.

Yang was thankful for the feeling of the shirt that she pulled over her head, the soft touch of fabric reminding her that she really was human, born and raised in civilized society. It was a strange comfort, but one that she craved every time she woke up naked and alone in whatever field, clearing or whatever patch of dirt her wolf had decided to sleep on.

Pulling on her jeans and shoes she grabbed her bottle of water and downed a few painkillers to alleviate the headache. With a sigh she made the trek out of the woods. It was disturbing just how routine everything had all become. Being a Werewolf was just part of her life, and she hated it.

* * *

Yang found her bike easily enough, it being a garishly yellow vehicle helped greatly. The roar of the engine, like her clothes, served as a simple link to the humanity that was so hard to find out here in the woods. Flying down the narrow road, Yang drove towards the closest place where she could get a shower. The fifteen minute drive back into the city took Yang only ten, due to her being fairly liberal with the speed limits.

The building that she stopped in front of was a simple red brick construct. The bottom floor of the apartment building, surrounded by others like it, was a small shop. Above the entry way sat a black sign the swung lightly in the breeze, it had no words, only the image of a cat.

Pushing open the green door Yang heard the ring of the bell tied to the door. It wasn't exactly a place one would expect to find Yang. Filled with books, crystals, odd looking herbs and flowers.

At the counter, bundled away into the corner of the room, behind stacks of books, sat Blake Belladonna. Dressed in her usual dark attire, her hair flowing freely down past her shoulders, bow set firmly on the top of her head. She sniffed once, grimacing. "Uh, hey there Blake," Yang said somewhat sheepishly, knowing that Blake disliked being exposed to Yang so early the morning after. Instead of speaking she simply pointed to the back room, and continued flicking through the book in her lap.

Yang nodded, smiling at Blake's reaction. Walking by, Yang caught the grimace on Blake's face grow, turning her nose up. Yang in turn, stopped in front of Blake, letting her savour the smell. "Please hurry up and shower, you smell like dog. It's terrible," Blake said leaning back further in her chair. Yang smiled and gave her a wink before heading into the back room and taking a long shower.

* * *

By Blake's count it was Yang's sixth full moon since being cursed. She felt for the girl, it was always hard for people to cope with discovery of the darker side of the world. Particularly when one was turned into a crazed beast once a month.

If only it had been a simple curse, one performed by a practitioner such as Blake, she would have been able to easily dispel the curse. That this occurred naturally, through the bite of another werewolf, meant that Yang had very few options. She could live her life out as a creature of the full moon, or she could find and kill her maker. Blake had no doubts that Yang had indeed been looking, but whoever made her had so far evaded any search conduct by Yang.

So Blake did what she could for the girl who had stumbled into her store so many months ago. Covered in rags, blood and dirt after her first change. "So Blake, how's business been?" Yang asked from the shower.

"Not bad, had a guy come in with a particularly bad case of the 'scorned lover'. Their significant other had managed to find someone to cast a spell that stopped him from… getting excited, if you know what I mean."

"Damn, if only I had known about you ages ago, I could have had some real fun," Yang said thinking back to her previous lovers. Blake smirked,

"Good thing you didn't, Warlocks aren't cheap, paid off a few months of rent with that job."

Yang stepped out a few moments later, drying her hair. "Thanks for this by the way, it, really helps. You have no idea just how much I feel like a shower after a turn. That and it's driving me crazy not being able to talk about this with anyone."

"You could tell them you know, your family, maybe a friend?"

"And what exactly would that accomplish? Either they don't believe me and think I'm crazy, or worse they do believe me and try to help. I could end up hurting them, I just couldn't live with myself if that happened. This thing affects me enough as it is, I don't want anyone to have to worry, to suffer because of it."

"At the very least, you need more people to talk about this with," Blake said sympathetically, shutting her book. Yang looked away to avoid Blake's eyes,

"Yeah, maybe, I'll think about it." Blake nodded, reaching under her counter and grabbing a small laced bag. She threw it into Yang's hand, "What's this?" Yang said as she took a tentative sniff. Immediately she became a little light headed. Blake grinned,

"Wolfsbane, it has some special properties and effects, particularly for your kind. Much better than painkillers." Yang re-tied the satin bag, tucking it into her bag.

"Thanks for that. I guess I'll see you next full moon?" Yang asked, Blake shrugged,

"Sure, though I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to come by and simply be social."

"Ha, sure thing, so I guess I'll see you around."

"Until next time," Blake said, waving lazily as Yang left the shop. Blake shook her head, it was always interesting dealing with Werewolves, especially new ones. Placing the book she had taken back on its shelf, Blake decided to get to work. A smile lit up her face when she grabbed her mail and drew out the first letter. Her favourite blood sucking customer had a request.

* * *

Ruby Rose would have been your average, everyday, fairly nerdy, slightly sporty, hyperactive, devoted, somewhat naive girl, if it had not been for the cancer raging through her body. Nevertheless, she couldn't let that stop her from being herself, from having what little fun she could with what time she had left.

Though as it stood, sitting at a bar with her sister, was not exactly her idea of fun. The loud, thumping music, migraine inducing lights and certainly carcinogenic smoke from the smoke machines. "Come on Ruby, at least try to have a good time," Yang said, pleading with her half-sister. Ruby shrugged, sipping at the soda she had ordered, "It's, just not really my scene I guess,"

"We can leave if you want," Yang asked, though Ruby could see that she really wanted to stay. Ruby shook her head,

"No it's fine, I just need time to warm up to… dancing," Ruby said the last word nervously.

"Well I am going to go dance, when you feel up to it come down. I promise it won't be that bad."

Ruby couldn't blame Yang for trying. She had brought her on several outings recently, trying desperately to get Ruby to experience as much as she could before Ruby was too weak to go out. Ruby would force herself to go and dance, for Yang's benefit. Her sister had been taking the news of her cancer very badly, she seemed stressed out, more prone to spending nights away from home doing something she refused to tell Ruby about.

Ruby herself was just going through the motions. Like everyone else, the thought of death, the news of her illness, crept up on her. No one thinks of death until it's at their doorstep, now it was all that was on everyone's minds. This, it turned out, was the worst part of the cancer. Not the possibility of death, for Ruby had reluctantly come to accept it, no, it was seeing those around her hurt. Everyone wanted to help shoulder the burden, when all Ruby wanted was to do that herself, for everyone else's sake.

So Ruby would just do what she could to make it easier on the people around her. Even if it came to dancing, she would put on her brave face.

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted when the stool next to her scraped across the concrete floor. Glancing to her right Ruby was forced to do a double take. The woman that sat down next to her was stunning. Ruby had never really been focused on dating, or sex, she had no real inclination of whether she was even attracted to women. However, it was plain to see, the woman that now occupied the stool next to her, was gorgeous. Porcelain skin, eyes that felt like they were staring into the depths of your soul and silky white hair enveloped her attention. "This seat isn't taken is it?" The woman said in a very sensual tone. Ruby shook her head quickly, giving away her obvious nervousness. The woman wore a white dress, matching her hair, and had a set of silvery, sparkling accessories. "So what are you doing here, all alone?"

"Ugh, uh, just having a drink, well not a real drink, just a soda, but I mean I guess it is a real drink, I just meant that it doesn't have any alcohol in it." Ruby said, bumbling through her sentence.

"I take it I couldn't interest you in an alcoholic beverage then? My shout?" The woman said, money seeming to appear in her hand.

"Oh no, I'm fine, thank you though," Ruby said, unable to break eye contact with the girl,

"No problem, my name is Weiss by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

It had been a very stressful week for Weiss Schnee. Planning her newest venture had taken up nearly all of her time, meaning she hadn't had time to find anything fresh to drink. Days of drinking refrigerated blood had left her wanting, left her hungry for something warm.

Usually she would have been fussier; her taste a little more refined. Currently she was enjoying the carnal pleasure of females, making her victims much more likely to be of the farer sex, so thankfully in that department at least this girl fit the bill. Bars and clubs were the perfect hunting ground, concentrated groups of intoxicated people, all out late at night. It was much easier than it had been back in the day.

Weiss would stalk through the crowds, catching a few eyes but ultimately sticking to the background. She would find someone who called to her tastes and interest, and begin working her magic. Sure it was easier in the short term to be vicious, abducting and murdering to sustain yourself, but it was boring, horribly immoral, and risky. Weiss had of course done plenty of it, as a young Vampire, a slave to her insatiable thirst.

Now though, she was experienced and liked to believe, in full control. She was able to drink without killing, and without any deaths, there were no investigations. Well, at least no homicide investigations.

"So what brings you here tonight?" Weiss asked, making sure to stay in eye contact with the girl, letting her innate Vampiric charms take hold.

"I-I'm here with my sister,"

"Oh, is that so, how interesting," Weiss said, feigning interest. Ruby's eyes suddenly changed, from an incredibly focused look, to a very blank stare. Weiss let her lips curve into a smile, "What's your name?"

"Ruby."

"Would you like to go and get some fresh air?"

"Yes." Ruby said, voice monotone, thoroughly under Weiss' charm. Weiss led her by the hand towards the door, flicking the bartender a generous tip.

The night was clear, the moon bright, having just been full the night before. Weiss pulled Ruby into the alleyway behind the bar, the wide eyed girl barely reacting to the situation. Weiss pulled her close, fangs stretching out and sinking into Ruby's neck.

The first drop that hit her tongue sent a shiver through her, the pleasure of drinking never having faded. The first gulp, sent endorphins flying about in her head, making her quickly suck more and more. Then Weiss froze, no longer drinking in blood. The taste was all wrong, so wrong in fact that it immediately made Weiss feel sick. Stumbling back Weiss started retching, trying to spit out the blood. It came out in spurts, thoroughly ruining her white dress. "Dear gods! What is wrong with you?" Weiss coughed, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her dress.

Ruby blinked fast, coming out of the trance. The two stared at each other, silent, both waiting for the other to make the next move. Ruby's hand drifted to her neck, fingers coming away wet with blood. "What the, what is, I just, what?" Ruby stumbled forward, clearly about to faint. Weiss grabbed her, stopping her from falling face first onto the pavement.

Weiss looked down at the now pale girl. The taste in her mouth, the tainted blood, meant that the girl was sick, fatally so. Weiss felt a pang of sadness at the thought of such a young person being so close to death. No, she couldn't think like that, many Vampires eventually thinks themselves a god, granting life to those nearest death. It was a dangerous and arrogant assumption, one that usual lead to much pain and suffering. Yet now, looking down at the younger girls face, so peaceful and illuminated by the moon, Weiss had a moment of weakness.

"Damn it Weiss," she grumbled to herself, lifting up the girl and checking the street ahead of the alley, making sure it was clear. With no sign of people, Weiss rushed out, carrying Ruby and making for her car.

* * *

Blake's feline ears, hidden beneath her bow, twitched. Downstairs the bell on the door rang, forcing Blake to forget about the potion she was brewing. It was late, meaning her customer was probably not human, and to top it all off, she smelt blood.

Blake walked down the stairs hesitantly, unhappy that she didn't have any hexes ready to use in case of emergency. "Blake, hurry up I need your help," the familiar voice belonging to Weiss called. Blake quickened her pace when she saw the Vampire dragging along a bleeding victim.

"Why did you bring her here? If anyone saw…" Blake said unhappily, scanning the streets outside her store.

"No one saw, I made sure,"

"In any case I won't let you use my shop as a dining room." Blake crossed her arms, staring at the girl in Weiss' arms. Weiss rolled her eyes,

"I don't need to use your shop for that, I happen to be a little more sophisticated with my eating habits."

"Yet here you are."

"Yes, well, I'm not here to eat her. She needs help, has some sort of terminal illness, or at least I am pretty sure she does." Blake stayed silent, waiting for Weiss to continue. With a sigh Weiss spoke, "I need you to cure her, fix up some potion or spell,"

"This is an unusual request from a Vampire."

"I know, but I'm not just any Vampire, you know that. I try to keep some sort of moral code, and I feel bad for this girl, she is much too young to die." Weiss stood her ground, surprising Blake, but also intriguing her.

"Take her upstairs, I'll see what I can do."

Blake let Weiss go up ahead of her, following after she grabbed a few books that she thought could help. Weiss certainly was unlike any other Vampires Blake had encountered. Most lived short lives, despite their immortality, they usual tended to be arrogant, selfish and reckless. All things that made one very easy to slip up, to be killed. Weiss, while still being all these things, had managed to live long enough to properly understand her limits. She also had a strange, though very rare, kind streak.

"Put her on the bed, and go get yourself cleaned up, I'll get started," Blake ordered. Weiss dropped Ruby off and headed towards the bathroom. Blake got to work immediately, taking some of the girls blood and hair. Emptying out the potion she had been working on, Blake started mixing anew. After a few minutes Weiss emerged, the blood washed from her face and arms, her dress sadly was unsalvageable. Knowing that it was better to leave Blake to work Weiss sat in the well-worn chair across the room.

After several more minutes Blake stepped away from her cauldron, a sombre look on her face. "What? What's wrong?" Weiss asked nervously,

"I can't help her, she's too far gone."

"What do you mean too far gone!? I thought you were the city's number one Warlock!"

"I am the city's best Warlock," Blake said, glaring at Weiss, "But I can't cure her. The disease has progressed to the point where she is too weak to survive any of spells that would banish the illness."

"If she's strong enough to survive me drinking from her then-"

"She's not." Blake said, silencing Weiss. Both turned to look at Ruby, lying motionless on the bed, her breaths coming much too slowly. "She would have died in a few weeks, now she has a few hours."

* * *

"I won't do it," Weiss said as she pace back and forth around the shop. Blake sat at her counter, watching the white haired girl stomp around her store.

"That's your decision," Blake said, not offering any real opinion on the matter.

"She is young though, and she looked so sad, maybe she would want this, she could very well have agreed if I had offered it," Weiss argued.

"That's possible, she could have been afraid of death, as most of us are,"

"Exactly,"

"Though, maybe, she had come to accept her fate, maybe she is ready to die."

"She would hate me then, I would have cursed her. Oh god's why is this so hard! I barely know her, I literally said maybe a dozen words to her. I must be growing soft in my old age." Weiss sank down to the floor, leaning on one of the bookcases. Blake walked over and sat beside her,

"How long have we known each other?" Blake asked, grabbing Weiss' cold hand in her own,

"Oh I don't know, fifty? Sixty years?" Weiss said, mind obviously still on the moral dilemma before her.

"I have seen you make a lot of mistakes, you've turned the wrong people in the past. At the same time, right now, you are in the best shape you have been in since you were first turned. You have real control over yourself. If this Ruby can learn, if you can teach her what you know, she could very well live a very, very long and enjoyable life. You could give her what the world has taken away."

Weiss frowned, sighing deeply, "You love being right don't you."

"It is one of life's better pleasures," Blake said with a smirk. Weiss stood and headed upstairs, Blake staying downstairs. She had seen people turned before, it was not exactly something she was entirely keen to see again.

* * *

Weiss hesitated, hovering above the slow breathing Ruby. If she didn't act now, Ruby would die. If she did, if she gave the girl the dark curse, then she would still die, but be reborn as a creature of the night. Weiss scowled, she hated being so theatrical about Vampirism, though all afflicted usually ended up with a good sense of drama.

"I wish I knew more about you, wish I had actually spent the time rather than just feeding. I don't know what kind of Vampire you'll be, what kind of person you were. However, I don't have that luxury, and because I just love making my life more difficult, I'll do it."

Weiss leant down, fangs extending. She drank the tainted blood, fighting against the horrible taste. She ripped herself away, swallowing the last drop. Grabbing the knife she had gotten from Blake's kitchen, she drew a line across her arm, spilling her own blood. The blood dripped into the mouth of the unconscious Ruby. The young girl twitched, the blood sliding down her throat.

It was going to be a long few days while the change occurred. It would be loud, painful to watch and exhausting to prepare for.

"Blake," Weiss said calling down the stairs, "I assume you have the silencing charms ready to go?"

"Of course," Blake called back. Weiss nodded, proceeding to tie down Ruby just in case her change was particularly violent.

"I'm going out, to acquire some supplies for when Ruby wakes up,"

"Hurry, I am not getting involved, you know how I hate this process." Weiss nodded, understanding Blake's dislike.

* * *

Yang had never been so scared before. Not when facing down the beast she had encountered the night she had been turned. Not even after she had first turned. For Yang, she would have sacrificed anything, endured any pain or suffering, if only she could protect Ruby. Her younger sister had been missing for two days.

Yang had searched everywhere, enlisted the help of friends, made posters, sent out messages online. No one had anything to say, no one had seen her. The last person to do so was the bartender, whose only lead was a girl with white hair. She had exhausted every means of the normal world. Now she turned to the supernatural.

"Blake! Are you in?" Yang called out as she entered the store. Blake appeared from the stairwell at the back of the room.

"Yang, it's an unexpected pleasure,"

"Well I did say I would drop by for a visit." Yang spoke quickly, desperate to ask for Blake's help. Blake walked over to greet her, but stopped when she noticed the dark rings underneath Yang's eyes.

"You look terrible,"

"Thanks," Yang said sardonically.

"No really, it looks like you haven't slept in days," Blake said, leaning in to study Yang.

"Yeah, I'm in a bit of trouble, I really could use your help."

"What's happened? You're not being hunted are you?"

"No, no, it's just… Well, my sister has gone missing, she's my only family and…" Yang fought back the tears that had threatened to spill outwards for days.

"Say no more, I will do what I can, I just require some of your blood to help track her," Blake said as she began grabbing ingredients from her wall of herbs. Yang grabbed a sharp implement from one of the shelves, a strange looking needle, and pricked her finger. Blake took a sample of the blood, hurrying upstairs. Before she made it all the way up, Yang following behind her, she stopped. "Yang, stay down here, I have guests, and they are not exactly… decent at this point in time."

"Oh, wow, didn't expect you to be the uh, promiscuous type," Yang said eyes wide with a little shock. Blake gave her an unamused look, not bothering to explain. Yang backed off, letting Blake proceed.

Upstairs Blake found Weiss in the small kitchenette across from her bed, all the thick curtains pulled tightly over the windows. In her hand she had a mug that she sipped from. "Who's downstairs," Weiss asked as she licked away the blood on her lip.

"Friend of mine, she needs help finding her sister so I need to keep quiet while I prepare a simple spell," Blake talking more about Ruby than Weiss. Weiss nodded,

"We still have a few hours before it really kicks off, you do have a shovel right?"

"You're really planning on doing the whole ritual? Isn't that slightly old fashioned?"

"Well, I am an old fashioned kind of gal."

Blake shrugged, deciding not to further question Weiss' traditions. Instead she got to work on her spell.

* * *

Yang tapped her foot impatiently, walking around the shop and idly examining things to pass the time. Blake eventually came down the stairs, carrying a map and a pouch. "Have you found her?" Yang asked, on the verge of breaking down. Blake held up a hand,

"Just a moment, you'll have your answers soon enough."

Blake laid out the map, an older road map of the city of Vale. From the pouch she drew forth a powder, sprinkling it on the paper. Yang heard her utter a few words in an extremely foreign sounding language. The powder then began to move around the paper, as if pulled by a magnetic force. Soon it formed a thick trail through the streets. Yang followed the snake like creature that had formed from the powder as it slithered over the map, showing the path Ruby had taken.

The bar, the main street, a few alleyways. Then it came to a stop, circling a specific area. Blake's store.

* * *

Ruby's skin had grown deathly pale. The veins in her face had turned dark as Weiss' cursed blood coursed through her. Usually someone would have a few days of being properly human as the change took hold, able to walk out in the sun for the last time. Ruby however, had been too close to death, and was stuck in a comatose state until the end of the process.

As soon as night fell, Weiss would take her to the small backyard that Blake had behind the store. While it was usually used for growing the various herbs that Blake required for her spells, tonight it would be Ruby's grave.

Back when Weiss was created it was law that all Vampires were to be buried, then forced to claw their way through the earth and back into life. A rebirth, into a new world. Under the current conditions, it wouldn't quite be the same ritual, due to the severe lack of a coffin. It was however, better than nothing, at least according to Weiss' point of view.

There was a loud bang from downstairs, drawing Weiss' attention. She leapt down the stairs. Down in the shop she found Blake being held against the wall by a taller blonde woman. Weiss dashed across the room and threw the woman off of Blake. "Where is she!" Yang screamed at Blake and Weiss, her eyes fixing on the girl who matched the description the bartender had given. "Yang you need to calm down, I didn't know,"

"Where is she!" Yang screamed again, leaping up at Weiss. Weiss was surprised by the girls strength, easily being forced back onto the wall.

"Get off me!" Weiss shouted back, the smell hitting her, "Get off me wolf! I don't have time to deal with you." Weiss pushed back, Yang falling back against one of the stores shelves, knocking over books and other trinkets. Blake stood in between them, staring Yang down,

"Yang, calm down, your sister is here, but there are things we need to explain."

"Who is we?" Yang asked, teeth bared at Weiss, holding herself back for the moment. Blake gestured to Weiss, "This is Weiss, a friend of mine and a Vampire. She found your sister at a bar, and went to drink from her." Yang lunged as soon as Blake finished, Blake taking the brunt of the attack, just holding Yang back. "But," Blake grunted out as she held Yang at arm's length, "She discovered your sisters condition, she brought her here for me to cure." Yang stopped looking into Blake's eyes,

"You can do that?" She asked hopefully. Blake frowned, shaking her head,

"I couldn't, if you had told me earlier…" Yang stopped fighting, arms falling to her sides, all expression falling away.

"I… I thought you only did, like curses, not…" Yang fell back to the floor of her own volition.

"Magic is very versatile, I'm not a brilliant healer but I could have tried, I'm sorry Yang, if I had known I would have helped." Weiss stepped out from behind Blake, careful not to be hit by the beam of light that broke through the curtains of the shop.

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done,"

"What?" Yang asked, confused by what Weiss was implying, tears falling freely, "Is she dead?"

"Not yet, but as Blake told you, I am a Vampire. I decided to convert Ruby, she will die, but then she will become immortal."

Yang failed to process all the new information. Her sister wasn't going to leave her forever; in fact she would outlive Yang. Ruby would discover what Yang had only a few months ago, she would discover what Yang really was. Happiness and fear collided, creating questions. "Let's get you a drink, Weiss here will explain what she can."

* * *

The sun set and Yang carried Ruby out to the garden. Weiss and Blake followed, all standing around as Yang buried her sister. The muttering, the sweating and cries of pain had ended, and with it, the life of Ruby Rose. Yang worked quickly, and soon Ruby was covered and the grave complete. Throwing the shovel aside Yang stood beside the Blake. They all watched as the orange light faded into darkness, the stars and moon that so defined each of their lives coming into existence.

Ruby dreamed of the life that she had lived. She remembered her mother and father, her uncle, all those who were lost to her. She remembered her friends, their sad faces as she told them she wouldn't be continuing her study. The sadness that had permeated the end of life faded, replaced with memories of a time before all the suffering. High school flashed before her, as did her childhood. Then Ruby woke.

Darkness, cold darkness. She clawed, thrashed and pushed her way through it. She ran exclusively off instinct.

Ruby broke through to the surface, a newfound strength forcing her out of her grave. She took in a deep breath she no longer needed, her new eyes eagerly taking in the new world. Slowly her mind caught up with her, and she looked at the three people who stood at the edge of her grave. The white haired girl from the bar, a new face encased by long dark locks, and the familiar sight of her sister.

"What just happened? What is going on?"

"Well," Weiss said, "To put it simply, you just died."

* * *

 **So the story begins. Thank you for reading, please leave a review on what you thought of the start of this new story, I would love to hear what everyone thinks. Next I will be posting the first chapter of my Viking AU story, which I am also very excited for, and I hope you are as well. If it's your first time reading one of my fanfictions, please head over to my profile, I recently finished up a Star Wars AU for RWBY, so if that's your style give it a go. Other than that, have a great day and I hope to see you next time.**


	2. The laws of a Vampire

It was like walking in a whole new world. The colours were sharper, the smells more intoxicating. It was if a weight that she had been carrying all her life was suddenly lifted. The sense of freedom was incredible. Weiss watched Ruby stare in wonderment at every little thing, as the pair walked to her apartment. For the first few weeks Ruby would be staying with Weiss, who would be mentoring her.

In the three days that Ruby had spent as a Vampire, she had come to see the world in a new light. Underneath everything, behind closed doors and in the shadows, a strange world existed. Vampires, Werewolves and Warlocks, demons and devils. "Do you remember what it was like?" Ruby asked, her eyes tilted towards the heavens. Weiss frowned,

"Remember what?"

"How everything looked back when you were human?" Ruby said now looking to Weiss for her answer. Weiss stroked her chin for a moment, thinking on the question.

"No, not really. I have gotten used to seeing the world like this."

"Well, it's amazing," Ruby said with childlike wonder, spinning around and feeling the breeze rush over her skin.

"Yes, it is rather beautiful," Weiss said, letting Ruby enjoy the moment. There were darker lessons to come, but at least, for now, Ruby was enjoying herself.

Yang had gotten used to the idea quickly, seeing Ruby so full of life, despite the irony, helped her a lot. Weiss stopped Ruby in front of a large apartment building, "Here we are, a little nicer than Blake's apartment I think." Ruby was a little shocked at the opulence of the building, not expecting such a grandiose place after Weiss had spent the last three days harassing Ruby about the need to be subtle.

Taking the elevator up to the penthouse, Ruby was even more taken aback when she saw the actual interior of Weiss' apartment. Bookcases filled with classical books, various historical pieces from ages long past; suits or armour, old timepieces and paintings. It looked and smelt like a library. "How did you afford all this?" Ruby said taking a few tentative steps into the room, feeling as though she should be careful of breaking anything, like in a museum.

"Well, I happen to be quite wealthy. After living for so long, I decided a while ago that making money was well worth it," Weiss said as she moved to the kitchen, the most modern part of the apartment. From the fridge she grabbed a blood bag, pouring some into two mugs and placing them in the microwave. "Do you have a job?" Ruby asked as she picked up a sword that sat next to a very large ornamental desk. Weiss shook her head,

"No, Vampire's second law." Weiss said as if Ruby would understand her at all.

"What?"

"Vampire's third law, we are to be invisible to humans. If not they tend to get violent, you've seen the movies, read the books. Pitch forks and all that." Weiss took the mugs from the microwave, passing one to Ruby and taking the sword from her. "Long ago, ancient Vampire's set up a few laws to help them survive, to help newcomers understand what they were. Nowadays, 'Modern Vampires', are more anarchical, they don't care for proper etiquette or rules."

"Then how did you afford all this?" Ruby asked, not quite understanding Weiss' ramblings about laws. Weiss smiled mischievously,

"I steal things." Ruby stared at her blankly, unsure of how to react.

"What?" Ruby asked for what felt like the hundredth. Weiss rolled her eyes,

"I steal things, from demons, other Vampires, Humans, anyone with anything worthwhile."

"So drinking people's blood isn't enough," Ruby said with some disgust. Weiss glared at her, taking a long sip from her mug.

"Is it fair that you got cancer?" Ruby's eyes grew wide at the question, forcing her to take a step back into the suit of armour behind her.

"How could you ask that?!"

"It's a simple question, is it fair that fate decided your life be cut short?"

"Well, no, it's not fair but-"

"But nothing, life is not fair. You know what I had to endure? I was the perfect little princess back in the day, with a loveless father, to be sold off to whatever duke or count desired an alliance with my family. If only that had been the worst thing, I-" Weiss cut herself off, not wanting to mention the other things that had been done to her. "And your sister? Lycanthropy is a horrible curse, trust me. Is it fair that she is the way she is?"

"No," Ruby said without argument. Weiss nodded,

"No, none of it is. We were dealt a bad hand, so I say, throw away the cards and take someone else's. We all deserve a little happiness."

Weiss set her mug down and fell onto the couch in the centre of the room. With a heavy sigh she calmed down, "Sorry. Your room is down the hall on the left, the suns nearly up so you should get some sleep. Tomorrow we can start getting you up to speed."

Ruby took the last sip of blood, the taste was still weird, it still tasted metallic, but it was the feeling it gave that was different. "Goodnight, or morning, or whatever," Ruby said softly as she retreated to her room.

* * *

The next night came quickly, Ruby enjoying a dreamless sleep. Walking out into the living room, Ruby found Weiss dressed and ready for the night. Unlike Ruby who was still in the process of waking up. "Evening," Weiss said casually as she flicked through an ancient looking book.

"Uh, yeah," Ruby said still getting used to the turn of phrase. "So what's the plan?" Ruby asked plopping down next to Weiss, looking at the page Weiss was reading.

"Well, first, how hungry are you?"

Ruby felt the strange pangs of hunger, unlike human hunger; this one was more of a deep calling than a basic bodily need. "Pretty hungry," Ruby replied honestly. Weiss studied the younger girl closely,

"Hmm, yes, well I don't think you are quite ready for a live feeding yet. There is some blood in the fridge."

Once Ruby was thirst was happily sated, Weiss began her lessons. "There is a lot that you need to learn. First we will go over the basics. Sunlight will kill you, in small doses, a ray here or there, you'll only burn, but full exposure and you will turn to ash. A stake through the heart will also kill you, though I have met very few things that could survive being stabbed through the heart with a wooden spike. Holy water is a stupid myth, as is the whole running water thing. You don't have a reflection, though that has many advantages."

"Do I have to count bags of rice?" Ruby asked, remembering hearing that that was another Vampire thing. Weiss looked at her incredulously,

"We walked past two Asian grocers on the way here, did you feel any compulsions to count rice then?"

"Uh, no. Oh, what about being invited into people's homes?"

"No, we can go as we please, I imagine humans made that up to make themselves feel safer."

Ruby thought for a moment, mulling over the information, "Do you know why everything is the way it is, why we have all these rule?"

"I have no idea, Vampirism isn't a science, it's a curse and a magical one, it doesn't follow the rules of logic. It's not all bad however; it has benefits, immortality for one, powers like charming as well." Weiss said, flicking over to the page in her tome. "Wait, we can charm people?!" Ruby exclaimed, a tad excited,

"Yes, I charmed you on the night we met, though you as expected you have no memory of it. I wouldn't worry about that yet though, it takes a lot of practice to be able to influence someone's mind. If you are not careful, diving into someone's head can end poorly." Ruby nodded, but was still very eager to try out her power eventually. "Most importantly, you have to keep a handle on your thirst. The longer you go without drinking, the weaker you will get, and the thirstier you will get. You are dangerous, without self-restraint you could kill hundreds of people before you could be stopped. This is especially true for a starved Vampire."

"Will I… Have to kill people," Ruby said nervously. Weiss shook her head,

"No, you can learn not too, but chances are that you might." Weiss paused for a moment, turning over to another section of her book and clearing her throat, "Let's try to prevent that though. Back to history, let's start with the three laws."

Ruby settled in for a long lecture. It was hard to believe that a story about mystical creatures could be so boring, yet somehow Weiss pulled it off. It wasn't all bad though, Ruby felt like she was back at University, something she had been forced to miss out on during her first life.

* * *

Yang's head sank into her hands as she read over her bills again. Power, water, internet and rent, it all piled up in front of her. Her job at the café down the road wasn't giving her enough hours to pay everything off. Dealing with the stress of the last few months had made it hard to really focus on work, hard to make it worthwhile to put her on shifts. So here she was, on the verge of being totally broke.

Yang cracked open the last beer she had in her fridge, gulping down the drink quickly. She had noticed that ever since she had become a Werewolf, alcohol seemed less effective nearer to the full moons, though thankfully she had time until that was the case again.

Yang looked down to her phone, she needed to talk to someone. She had forced herself to distance herself from her old friends. Trying to explain why she was different recently, why she couldn't go out this night or that night, was getting to be too painful. Secrets were like poison to most relationships, a quiet killer that always loomed above everything you did. Yang could call Ruby, her sister happy to talk about all her new adventures as a Vampire. No, looking outside Yang remembered that right now, in the middle of the day, Ruby would be asleep.

Yang needed to think, she needed money, she needed to stop being so depressed about everything. So she went for a walk.

It was a fairly quiet Friday afternoon in town. Six months ago Yang would be out partying with everyone, now she rarely found herself out late having a few drinks. The last time she had, nearly a week ago, Ruby had gone missing, and subsequently become a Vampire. "What is my life right now," Yang whispered to herself. Around her people partied, made bad decisions, took a walk on the wild side, the dark side. None of them new that Werewolves and Vampires existed, they would all wake up and their mistakes would become little but memories. Yang wished she could wake up from everything, but no, her life was lived now almost exclusively on the dark side.

As her walk progressed, the sun started setting, the neon lights of bars and clubs lighting up. More patrons swelled into the dens of vice. Yang left it all behind, heading for Blake's shop on the other side of town. She walked past the people heading into the city, brushing past them. Without warning or reason, the back of her neck tingled, causing her to stop and quickly asses where she was. Only one street away from Blake's shop, and the only person standing on the sidewalk. No, there was someone else here, a short girl across the road, their eyes meeting. The girls eyes, each a different colour, were oddly familiar. Yang brushed it off, quickening her pace, often looking back to see the girl doing the same.

Just before Yang could reach Blake's store, she noticed someone exiting. The man had what Yang had gotten used to calling, a supernatural vibe, something that she, as such a creature, could detect in others. He wasn't a Vampire, or a Werewolf, just something other to Yang. They shared a nod of greeting as he headed off and Yang entered.

Blake was busy restocking a shelf with more odd knickknacks. "Yang, what can I do for you?" Blake asked as she set down everything she was carrying.

"Nothing really, just came to say hello."

"Oh, hello then," Blake said nonchalantly.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang said, trying to make conversation. Blake shrugged,

"Nothing much, just working, no big plans for tonight. Unless of course people start showing up half naked asking for help, or if say, a Vampire comes in carrying a dying girl." Blake shared a sarcastic look with Yang. Yang smirked, "Yeah, it's never boring around here is it."

"Not with so many interesting people running around. What are you really here for Yang?" Blake asked as she sat down behind her counter. Yang shrugged,

"Just company, something to do, I'm just sick of worrying about bills, and jobs. It's hard to focus on that stuff when every full moon you turn into a crazy wolf."  
Blake nodded, "I can imagine it being especially hard for a Werewolf. You're more in touch with the human world than any of us. Vampires have to look away and forget, otherwise the survivors guilt can becomes too much."

"What about you?" Yang asked as she pulled over a box to sit on.

"I guess you could say it's similar for me. I'm not fully demonic, nor fully human, another half-breed like Werewolves and Vampires. I have my magic though, it make me useful, keeps me in touch with both sides when they need it."

The pair was interrupted by another customer coming in; this one Yang was fairly certain were human. Blake served them quickly, the girl just buying some crystals. Once she was gone, the two sat back in their seats and continued. "Have you been keeping up with Ruby?"

"Yeah, I have called a few times, gotten some of the low down on Vampires,"

"At least there is that, she is in very good hands, Weiss will teach her well." Blake said as she nodded in satisfaction.

"Yeah, I'm just worried you know. I just hope that… I don't want her to become a monster, like…"

"You? Like me? She is a monster Yang, we all are. You both will have to decide whether to embrace it, or if you can refuse it." Yang buried her head in her hands,

"I'm not a freaking psychology major, and I'm not drunk enough to think about stupid questions like that." Blake smiled and rolled her eyes,

"Has Ruby told you about what she has to do?" Yang looked up at her,

"No? What does she have to do?"

"Well, for her safety she has to fake her death. She's been missing for nearly a week now, if she just shows up, cancer no longer affecting her, no pulse or reasonable explanation as to why she was gone, there are going to be questions." Yang buried her head in her hands again.

"Damn it. What do we have to do?" Yang said with resignation. Blake raised her eyebrows,

"I think all you need is to show up at the funeral. Ruby will play dead, not a hard thing for her anymore, the police will find her, the end. We plan on making it look like a suicide; Weiss has a few contacts in the police force so the investigation should be fairly relaxed if there is any at all."

"She's not going to have to dig herself out of a grave again is she?" Blake let out a single laugh,

"No, I have an illusion ready to cast to make it look like Ruby's body is in the coffin."

Yang leant back against the wall, taking in the news. "Fine, I'll be there."

"You seem very willing to do all this, I would have expected at least some hesitation," Blake said in surprise.

"Ruby deserves a second chance, so I'll give it to her, even if she isn't human anymore."

Blake watched Yang thoughtfully, judging her. "Say, you said you had trouble with bills, do you want a job?" Now it was Yang's turn to look surprised,

"Uh, yes, if you're offering, what do I have to do?"

"Well, Weiss and I run a little business. It's not exactly a noble profession," Blake said honestly. Yang laughed,

"We're monsters remember, I don't exactly expect it to be picking flowers."

"Pretend it is picking flowers, just not our own flowers," Blake said with a sly smile.

* * *

Ruby stood at the edge of the building, wind whipping through her hair. She could hear the sirens off in the distance, the police having already been called. A small crowd had assembled on the street, people calling for her to step away. Instead she hopped off the edge, aiming for the alley beside the building.

Ruby had never gone bungee jumping, so the feeling of total freefalling was new. The drop would have killed a human, if she wasn't careful it could injure her. As she hit the ground, out of sight of the public eye, she tucked and rolled like Weiss had taught her. Ruby felt the spikes of pain as her feet hit the ground, but her bones didn't break, and instead she rolled forward, helping distribute the impact of the fall.

Blake came running out now, Ruby moving into a facedown prone position on the concrete. With the wave of hands, and the sprinkling of a foul smelling liquid, a spell was cast over Ruby. To human eyes, there wouldn't be an unharmed girl lying in the alley, but the victim of a long fall.

It was a blur of movement and the police and paramedics rushed into the alley, finding Ruby's corpse. Eyes closed she could only hear everyone, feeling their presence. A hand pressed to her neck, "No pulse, she's gone," the paramedic said sadly. Ruby heard the resigned sighs of the policemen. Photos were taken, as were statements, and then Ruby was shipped off on a gurney to the morgue.

The ride was quick and quiet, the paramedics not saying a word.

After a few minutes she found herself lying on a metal table in the morgue's office, to be dealt with later. Almost certain no one was in the room now, Ruby opened her eyes, met with the sight of a dark medical looking area. She quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket and sent the message to Weiss. Within seconds Weiss strolled through the front door. "Is everything okay?" Ruby asked as she slid off the table. Weiss nodded, Ruby helping to lift up the body bag Weiss was carrying. "The police won't remember us coming or going and the camera's won't see us,"

"Did you wipe the camera's memory or something?"

"No, we don't cast reflections, it's the same for videos or photographs." Weiss replied, saying it as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Unzipping the body bag reviled the body of a girl that had Ruby's face, dressed in similar attire.

"Oh," Ruby said in shock as she looked down at her dead body. Weiss had no reaction, keeping her face totally neutral.

"The polymorph spell Blake cast will last for a few days, by that time it will be long buried."

Ruby could only stare down at her own face. "Get a good look while you can, it might be the last time you see your own face," Weiss said matter-of-factly before folding up the body bag.

* * *

"… Most of all, she was my sister, my little sister." Yang said, the tears finally stopping. The funeral was small, Yang being Ruby's only living family. The small group of friends that had assembled had meant a lot to Ruby though. It wasn't real, that's what Yang kept saying to herself. It was just an infuriatingly good illusion, a masterfully pulled off trick. To everyone here, Ruby Rose had killed herself after having recently received the news she had lost the battle with cancer.

* * *

The four of them assembled a day later at Blake's shop. Ruby and Yang were still shaken up by the ordeal that had been faking Ruby's death. Now though, she was truly free to live out her new second life. "So," Weiss started, "Now that is dealt with." Blake gave Weiss a chilling look, telling the girl to be more considerate. Weiss sighed, "I'm sorry that it was so… Emotional. It's getting harder and harder to fake a death, but it's a necessary step."

"So for the next weeks we are all going to relax," Blake added, annoying Weiss who was ready to start her operation. Ruby nodded and Yang shrugged.

"After that however, we are going to perform a job," Weiss said with authority.

"Only if you both agree," Blake interjected.

"What is it this time?" Yang asked,

"We are going to be stealing an ancient artefact from the local museum, worth quite a lot to certain buyers interested in the magical arts." Weiss explained, handing over brochures for the museum. "As per usual, the museum has no idea what they really have on their hands. Since it is only human defences we have to deal with it should be a fairly easy operation." Ruby grimaced, still not fully on board with the idea of stealing. Weiss noticed her unease immediately, "With the money you earn from this job you will be able to pay Blake back for her help with your fake death. As well as being able to set yourself up with some things that will help you deal with your new condition."

"No one will get hurt right?" Yang asked, standing protectively beside her sister. Weiss and Blake nodded,

"We are thieves, not mass murderers," Blake said, eyes flicking to Weiss for a second.

"It is very unprofessional to have casualties on such a simple job," Weiss said confidently, her inner perfectionist demanding high standards for such things.

"I'll do it," Ruby said with a soft smile.

"Excellent, but as I said earlier, we are not starting until next week. You two should spend some time together, celebrate Ruby's new life," Blake suggested in a motherly tone. Yang smiled, throwing her arm around Ruby's shoulder, "Pizza and video game night?"

"Yay!" Ruby chirped with a beaming smile, "Although I don't really eat pizza anymore."

"More for me I guess," Yang said a little awkwardly.

* * *

Blake and Weiss sat on the roof of Blake's building. Weiss sipped at her mug of blood, Blake preferring tea. "I think they are dealing with everything quite well," Weiss said, answering the unspoken question that lingered in the air. Blake shook her head and smiled, "We'll see. Do you remember how it was at the start? It's going to take a while before they can really get used to everything."

Weiss shivered, "At least they have some guidance. I ended up killing entire villages before I figured things out."

"Villages? God I keep forgetting how old you are," Blake said teasingly. Weiss looked offended,

"I'm only a little over two hundred! You're only fifty years younger than me." Blake chuckled at Weiss reaction, the two falling back into silence.

"You're right though, Ruby has a great teacher, and Yang seems to have a fairly solid head on her shoulders. They won't make the same mistakes we did." Blake said quietly, staring up at the crescent moon.

* * *

 ** _Vampire's First Law:_**

 _You are a creature of the night now. Sunlight will become a distant memory, or it will become your last one._

 ** _Vampire's Second Law:_**

 _You can no longer create the energy needed to sustain yourself. So you will be forced to take it from others, in the form of blood. It is this, which can sustain you eternally._

 ** _Vampire's Third Law:_**

 _You will become invisible. Your reflection is gone, in both the literal and metaphysical sense. You will have to become invisible to humanity, an outsider, no longer able to truly influence the mortal world. If not, then you will find that humans can be just as monstrous as even the most vile creature._

* * *

 **Darn I wrote another chapter of this instead of working on my Viking fic. Oh well, at least you get some more supernatural fun. Thanks for the follows, faves** **and reviews, getting that much support on chapter one has really helped to push me into overdrive for this fic. I also hope you liked the Vampire laws I wrote up, just some stuff i wrote at the start to get myself in the mindset for this, to set up the kind of vamps I wanted. I have a few more laws for each of the main characters species, so those might appear later on. Anyway, More on the way soon, but until then have a great day, and thanks for reading.**


	3. Mirrors

Weiss had run out of blood bags. Her dealer, a disgruntled nurse, also a Vampire, had been forced to hold off taking anymore, as the hospital was slowly catching on. It wasn't the end of the world for Weiss, she could always go out and find someone to drink. In Ruby's case however, it meant that soon she would have to experience her first live drinking. For most Vampire's, drinking fresh blood was akin to taking a hit of heroin without the nasty side effects. The only downside, and to many it wasn't an issue, was human death. It was just another stress piled onto Weiss. She didn't have time right now to deal with the possibility of Ruby going blood crazy and killing a bunch of innocent folk, she could deal with that later. Instead, she had a heist to plan.

* * *

"Okay, so the artefact we are going after is an Egyptian amulet. The only problem being that it is currently entombed in a sarcophagus, so we will have to move the whole thing." Weiss said as she circled the picture of the Egyptian coffin on the whiteboard set up in her apartment. Yang, Ruby and Blake were sat on the couch, all looking up at the board. "Why not just crack it open and take the thing?" Yang asked, Blake turning to answer, "It's almost certainly cursed, if we open it who knows what would happen to us. Egyptian curses are fairly powerful."

Yang nodded an understanding, "So how are we going to carry that massive thing out?"

"Ruby and I will deal with that," Weiss answered,

"Oh, yeah, Vampire strength," Yang laughed. Ruby grinned, flexing her muscles for Yang. Weiss rolled her eyes,

"Yes, 'Vampire strength'."

"So what are Blake and I doing?" Yang said, studying the whiteboard.

"Yang you will be the driver, and Blake will be making sure everything is safe on the magic side of things."

"Easy," Yang said as she sunk down into the couch.

"I hope it will be. Though while on this topic," Weiss flipped over the whiteboard, revealing the other side. This side was just as full as the other, "Possible complications, contingencies." Everyone quickly scanned over the lists of possible problems.

"Zombie outbreak?" Ruby asked as she read,

"That one is unlikely, though still possible, there are many Voodoo practitioners in the area."

"Is she always like this," Yang asked Ruby and Blake, a little in awe of the ridiculous planning. Both nodded.

"The main danger is other people going after the sarcophagus. Since we took a little break," Weiss said eyeing Blake. "News has probably spread and we might have to contend with other groups."

"What are the chances that we run into someone else?" Yang asked, still looking over the possible problems on the board.

"Very likely," Blake said, "The original plan had us going after it before it went on display. Now we are going after it the night of its debut."

"Great," Yang said, eyeing the words 'Greaser Vampire gang' on the board.

"I wouldn't worry about it; Blake and I are very well equipped for dealing with any competition." Weiss said, sharing a knowing look with Blake. Yang and Ruby looked surprised, but said nothing.

"If there are no further questions," Weiss said, looking at her team mates expectantly. "No? Very well, this meeting is concluded."

* * *

The team parted ways soon after, Weiss and Ruby waving goodbye to Blake and Yang. Blake grabbed a lift with Yang back to her store. Once Blake was dropped off, Yang was alone with her thoughts. She decided to take the long way home, enjoying the simpleness of the ride. The job was tomorrow night, and if Weiss and Blake came through with the money they had promised to pay for the job, then Yang would be very happy. She didn't have as much trouble with the concept of stealing as Ruby. Yang had done plenty of bad things during her times, usually to protect Ruby or herself. Once Uncle Qrow had died, Yang had been the only one left to take care of Ruby. Now though all she had to worry about was herself, Weiss having taken over the job of taking care of Ruby for the time being. It was for the best, but Yang still hated not being able to help. The only person she had to take care of was herself, and she felt like she was constantly failing to do just that.

Yang arrived at her flat without disturbance. At her apartment however, she got a very bad feeling. The building she lived in was a very tall set of apartments, mostly student accommodation, and was by no means a dangerous area. The first thing that alerted Yang was the massive black jeep, tinted windows, no license plate. Students couldn't afford that kind of ride. Students also didn't need to roll around in such an inconspicuous vehicle. The next warning of danger was a little more obvious.

A series of gunshots rang out, seeming to come from behind Yang's apartment building, most likely from the small communal garden area that everyone shared. Against her better judgement, Yang hopped off her bike and ran over towards the sound of gunshots.

Tossing her bike helmet aside as she came round the corner Yang saw a group of four people engaged in a brawl. Three of the four wore long leather jackets, looking like something straight from the Matrix. The last was a short girl, half dyed hair, eyes of a different colour and umbrella in hand. "Hey!" Yang shouted, drawing the attention of the group. The girl took advantage of the surprise, a blade flicking out from her umbrella and stabbing into the closest of the dark clad men. Yang hit the deck as one of the men raised his revolver and fired, the shot breaking a window in the building next door.

Yang heard a cry of pain, poking her head over the shrubbery she had ducked behind she saw another man fall the the girls blade. The last man standing swung his own gun towards the girl, before she could pull her blade free of his dead comrade. Yang leapt to her feet and charged, trying to stop him from point blank executing the girl. She dropped her shoulder and slammed into him as he fired.

The girl took the bullet in the side, throwing her back onto the ground. Yang tussled with the man she had knocked down, cracking his head against the concrete with a hard punch. The man was definitely out of the fight, so Yang grabbed his gun and went to check on the girl.

"Damn that's a lot of blood," Yang whispered to herself as she approached the girl who was trying to get to her feet. Leaning down, Yang picked her up, sirens finally ringing in the distance. The girl tried to struggle free, "Easy, easy I'm here to help, let's get you too a hospital." The girl shook her head violently, "You're bleeding like crazy, you need help." Yang said firmly, the girl still shaking her head. The girl mouthed a few words, Yang only managing to understand two, 'trust me'. The sirens grew closer. "I can't understand you, what is going on?" The girl, pointed to her mouth, trying to get across that she couldn't speak. She started to mouth something, but her eyes grew unfocused and then her head fell limply onto Yang's arm. Yang cursed, the sirens had entered her street. "What is my life," Yang whispered to herself as she rushed into her building.

Thankfully everyone in her building had been hiding inside their apartments, so no one saw Yang rush upstairs carrying a bleeding girl, careful not to let any blood fall onto the carpet that lined the halls. Below her the police arrived on the scene, finding the three jacket wearing men.

Yang fumbled with bloody fingers for her keys, jamming them in the lock and pushing the door open. Slamming the door behind her she laid the girl out on her couch. "Oh my god what am I doing," Yang said as she rushed into the kitchen, grabbing her near empty bottle of vodka and a few towels. The girl on her couch had regained consciousness, but was still a little out of it. Yang got to work cleaning the wound as best she could, the girl grabbing the bottle of vodka before Yang could finish and downing the last of it. the wound itself wasn't a penetrating hit, rather the bullet had only scraped her badly. The girl mimed something, "I don't have time for charades here!" Yang said in frustration as she tried to figure out what to do next. The girl mimed the same action, though more forcefully than before. Yang shook her head, trying to figure it out, "Uh, knitting? Oh! Needle and thread!" Yang jumped up and went to her cupboard, pulling out a small sowing kit, it helped to be able to fix your clothes when you couldn't afford new ones.

The girl snatched the needle and thread from Yang, setting to work on stitching herself up. Yang just sat on the floor, watching and wincing as the girl fixed herself up. When it was done, the girl threw the thread and needle aside, and passed out again.

* * *

"No officer, I'm really sorry but I was very, ah, drunk. I promise I didn't see any bleeding girls running around" Yang scoffed, thankful she had changed her clothes. The officer's face seemed to be set in a perpetual scowl, but he seemed satisfied. "I see, well I'm sorry for the disturbance, if you remember anything give us a call," The policeman turned to leave but stopped, Yang's stomach plummeting, "One last thing,"

"Uh, yes?" Yang said nervously,

"Take this," the officer said handing over a card, "Don't be afraid to call it if you need help, trust me the program is well worth it." With that he left, Yang looking down at an Alcoholics anonymous card. The door shut and she threw the card aside, "Now he thinks I'm a drunk." Yang grumbled, looking over to her couch, "This is your fault you know, whoever you are."

Yang went over to her kitchen, pushing aside dirty dishes and using the tap to splash water onto her face. She heard a creak, turning her head to see the girl sit up, grunting as she held her side. The two locked eyes, those familiar eyes. "You, I saw you on the street the other day. Who are you, and why did those guys want to kill you?"

The girl looked around the room, finally finding a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled something down, raising it for Yang to see. "Neo? what?" the girl scribbled again, "Oh, your name, and... Oh you can't really speak that well?" Yang said with confusion, the girl raising her chin and showing off an old scar that ran across her throat. "Oh," Yang said, the scar reminding her of the ones on her back, the ones from the wolf that turned her. The girl nodded, scribbling down a lot more this time. When she raised it this time, Yang had to move closer to read it all. When Yang finished reading, she almost fell over. "You know… What I am? Those guys were after me? You…" Yang clenched her fists. Yang remembered now, why those eyes were so familiar. Not just because she saw them the other day on the street. No, those were the eyes Yang had looked up at when the Werewolf who had turned her had mauled her.

* * *

Ruby couldn't stop thinking about blood. Weiss said it was natural for new Vampire's to need blood much more regularly than more seasoned ones, but she felt like every second of her day was spent focused on her next meal. Over time the compulsion would fade a little, become more manageable, but for now she was in blood overdrive. "Weiss, I really need a drink," Ruby said for the tenth time that night. Weiss grimaced,

"Yes I heard you the first time," she replied weakly. In her mind she was busy tossing up whether or not Ruby would be ready for a live feeding. Her mind flashed back to her own first feed, the bloodstained carpets, the bodies of her servants, her father, her sister. Weiss shook herself out of the memories, focusing on the silver eyed girl on her couch. "Let's get you something to drink," Weiss said with a sigh, setting down her book.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically and followed Weiss to the elevator. In her mind Weiss was sorting through the all the possibilities, where she could take Ruby to feed. Blood dens were always an option, businesses that paid humans to be living blood bags, but also protecting them from death. No, she would become reliant on those places, where someone else would regulate her. Ruby had to learn to control herself, Weiss just hoped that she was prepared to fail.

* * *

"Camera's can't see you, but people can, so make sure that no one is there to see you drink." Weiss spoke under her breath as the two walked through one of the more lively districts of town. The docks of Vale were notorious for having a very active nightlife, for both natural and supernatural beings. "Now there are many ways to do this. The easiest is to target the homeless, no one ever believes them if they go on about blood sucking demons. The only downside is the very increased risk of them having infected blood, diseases, too many narcotics, these things make the blood unbearable to drink."

"Like mine when you bit me," Ruby said, keeping very close to Weiss. Weiss looked back and nodded,

"Yes, so be on the lookout for any signs that might indicate that, while contaminated blood won't kill you, it is truly horrible to drink."

Weiss pulled Ruby aside, taking her up to a rooftop bar overlooking the docks. Finding a table at the edge, they had a perfect view of the surrounding area. "Now, observation is key as well, you look for the loners."

"Does alcohol count for the whole blood tasting thing?" Ruby asked,

"A little, but it is easily the weakest contaminant, if anything it sometimes makes it taste better."

Ruby nodded, studying the people down below. Guys with too much gel in their hair, women constantly adjusting their ill fitting outfits. Drunks, hooligans, trouble makers, lovers. Her new eyes took everything in, her new nose was filled with a myriad of scents, her ears heard every beat of every song being played. It was overwhelming, and dizzying. Weiss noticed Ruby's subtle sway as she fought the dizziness. "Don't take it all in at once, try and focus on specific things," Weiss said with a laugh, she had forgotten so much about becoming a Vampire, so many things that just became reflex. Ruby nodded and blinked away the bright lights, focusing on individuals. The pangs of hunger hit her harder than ever now, Ruby felt her fangs start to slide forth.

She spied her target, a young man, sitting alone at a bar. Weiss decided to watch on, let Ruby feel things out herself, ready to step in if Ruby lost control.

Ruby headed down, following the man as he finished his drink and got up form the bar, downcast eyes and firm frown on his face. Ruby stalked him for a while, moving easily through the groups of people spilling out of bars. The man headed away from the docks, towards the train station.

The man fumbled with his coat pocket, pulling out a transport card. "Wait!" Ruby cried out, stopping him from heading into the station. "Wait, can you, ah, help me with something?" Ruby said, not thinking about what she was doing, her hunger making her desperate, forcing her to act.

"Uh, what is it?" The man said, eyeing Ruby before stepping over. Ruby froze, she had no idea what to say.

"I was just wondering, where the, um… Train station is?" Ruby asked weakly, the guy turned around to look at the train station behind him, then back at the girl.

"What?" He asked, a little shocked at her question.

An idea hit Ruby, and so she stared into the man's eyes. "What's your name," Ruby said in an even tone now, eyes staring into the man's soul. Ruby flinched, the sensation unfamiliar, and wrong. The man locked his jaw, eyes glazing over and body going stiff. He stopped responding, and looked like he was in pain. Ruby couldn't hold back, pulling the man to the side, out of the light of the street lamp and biting down on his neck.

It flooded through her, she felt the currents of life flowing through him into her. She suppressed in a moan as she drank.

Weiss watched on, watched as Ruby drank with abandon. "Ruby, stop!" She cried as she rushed over, pulling Ruby off the now unconscious man. Ruby lashed out, pushing Weiss to the ground, her head snapping to snarl at Weiss. As quickly as the sudden change had come over her, it stopped. The fangs retreated, her stance dropping. Her eyes darted from Weiss to the man that lay on the pavement.

Ruby's composure failed and she started shaking, "What… What… What."

"Calm down it's okay, he's not dead, but we need to move, come on." Weiss pulled Ruby away, heading back towards her car. Ruby couldn't help but look back at the man she had left on the ground. She hated that deep down a voice called for her to go back, and continue drinking.

* * *

Yang held the gun she had taken from the men from the night before. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the revolver, hands shaking ever so slightly. "You did this to me…" Yang said through gritted teeth, a few tears running down her face. Neo looked back at her with guilt, she couldn't deny it. "If I kill you, it ends, I'm free." Neo nodded slowly, lowering her head. Yang took a step forward, thrusting the gun at her again, "Come on then! Fight me!"

"I'm sorry," Neo said, her voice barley more than a raspy whisper. Yang's finger slipped over the trigger.

"Make it easy for me, please, fight back," Yang pleaded. Neo looked back up, the guilt in her eyes gone, she just shook her head. If Yang was to do this, it would have to be in cold blood.

Yang un-cocked the pistol, throwing it aside, slamming her fist into the wall. "AHHH!" She screamed in anger and pain pulling her fist out of the hole she had made. Neo sat down and began writing furiously, grabbing up whatever paper she could find to write, bills, magazines, anything. Yang slid down the wall, feeling totally numb. Neo started passing over pages, Yang barely finding the strength to pick them up and read them.

 _'Those men last night, they were after you because of what you are. Yes, it's true that I made you what you are. I'm a Werewolf, not by choice, but because just like you I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. My chance at killing the one who made me was taken away from me, I'm stuck like this. You can try to kill me, but I've done too much, seen too much just to give up now, so I'm going to make it as hard as possible. I want to live. Yeah it sucks, but toughen up blondie, you're not the only one with a shitty life.'_

"Why are they after me?" Yang asked, her harsh. Neo kept writing

' _They are huntsmen, they hunt our kind, Werewolves, and any other demonic creature.'_

Yang just sat there, back against the wall. She was sick of questions, sick of not knowing, sick of living the life she was living. Sitting on her couch, was her chance to go back to her old life, to end her curse. It was times like these when Yang wished she could turn off her conscience. After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, Yang stood up. Walking over to the discarded pistol she tucked it into the back of her jeans. "Stay here, when I get back you're going to explain everything."

' _Still gonna shoot me?'_ Neo held up the sign, she didn't looked scared though.

"I have no idea," Yang said, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

Ruby sat on Weiss' couch, still in shock. The car ride back had been silent, Ruby unresponsive to anything Weiss had said. Weiss sat down across from her, trying to look into the girls eyes. "Ruby, you need to snap out of it."

Ruby looked up at Weiss, tears forming in her eyes. Weiss sighed, "Immortality comes with a price. Did you really think that just because you beat death, that you're life would be easy?"

"I can't control myself… I could have killed him… And charming him…"

"Ruby I warned you not to use your charm yet."

"I can't do it…" Ruby said, her lip quivering. Weiss scowled,

"You can, because you have to. You didn't kill that man, you failed to stay in control but that was to be expected. You'll learn to control yourself, it will take time but you _will_ learn," Weiss said forcefully. Ruby shook her head,

"What if I can't? I don't want to be a monster, a murderer!"

Weiss pursed her lips, containing her anger. "Then don't be, it's your choice," Weiss got up and left, not daring look back at Ruby.

Weiss took the elevator to the basement garage, bee-lining directly for her car. Once inside Weiss put the keys in the ignition, but couldn't turn them. Instead she looked into the rear view mirror, no reflection staring back. Then she started crying.

Time is supposed to heal all wounds. That's what everyone always says. When you have eternity, wounds mean nothing, you will get over them eventually, that's how it's supposed to work. It doesn't though, time can't get rid of everything, time can't change what you are. Weiss couldn't look in the mirror a re-evaluate who she was, instead she had to look at Ruby. She had to look at Ruby and remember what she truly was. A monster.

* * *

 **The finale was amazing! Loved the direction that they are taking RWBY, so much potential for so many amazing things.**

 **Addressing some questions:**

 **Yes there will be shipping, not Whiterose or Bumblebee though, going to try some new things. If you guys and gals can guess correctly the two main pairings before the next chapter I will update the story description, otherwise everyone will have to wait until it becomes official in the story. Other than that, cheers for reading, more on the way soon, would love it if someone could do some artwork for the cover. Until next time.**


	4. Night at the Museum

Ruby sulked in the guest room she had been given. She had taken multiple showers at this point, trying to wash away how disgusting she felt. It was a strange sensation, feeling completely satisfied but yet totally ashamed. The hunger was gone for now, and Ruby feared it coming back. Eventually it would, and Ruby would have to feed again. If there were no blood bags around then Ruby would have to go out and find someone.

Shame, satisfaction, and now horrible thoughts she had promised to have ever again. When she had first been diagnosed she was scared of the pain, of the suffering, and so her mind went to dark places. Ending her own life was never something she truly considered, but it was always there as an option. Strange how that, to cover up her new life she had to pretend to have killed herself. Now Ruby thought it might be better to end her life rather than risk killing people. For the greater good.

"No," Ruby whispered to herself. Weiss often times cold, and on occasion somewhat inhumanly rational, was right though. Ruby didn't deserve cancer, didn't deserve death. One day, maybe, Ruby would be ready to die, but until then she would try her hardest to keep going on. All Ruby had to do was to keep fighting. Even if she had to fight herself.

* * *

Weiss should have been at home, helping Ruby through her issues and preparing for the heist. Instead, she was sitting on an old stained couch, in a smoky basement, drinking herself stupid. Blood dens, Weiss hated them, but it was easy and fast. Weiss could let herself relax, let the bouncer stop her from killing her meal rather than regulating it herself. Sure it was hypocritical to what she wanted to teach Ruby. Though now, Ruby probably wouldn't listen to her anyway, maybe that was for the best. Ruby probably hated her, which she had every right to do.

Weiss made her a monster, something she clearly wasn't prepared for. "I knewit, that I shouldn't 'ave turned her," Weiss said with slurred speech, clearly drunk on the blood. The woman that Weiss was currently drinking from gave a fake smile and nodded, pretending to understand, the guard at the door keeping careful watch. "I'm sucha dolt," Weiss said with a laugh, taking another drink.

* * *

Blake was led through the motel by a very muscular looking man. Blake could tell easily that it wasn't a real man, some demon in disguise, which made him only more intimidating. "She's in there, been at it all day. Ran out of money an hour ago."

"I doubt she could have spent that much," Blake said in disbelief, knowing how much Weiss had in her accounts.

"We only take cash, she doesn't have anymore on her, so she's done, you were the only name she gave to contact."

The bouncer opened the door letting Blake inside. Blake was greeted with the sight of Weiss, strewn out on an old couch, the windows of the small room bricked over to accommodate the customer base. "Weiss?" Blake asked, moving over to shake the sleeping Vampire. Weiss opened her eyes slowly, clearly still coming down from her high. "Hey there Blake," Weiss whispered, still half asleep. Blake let out a sigh,

"Get up, I'm taking you to the store, we have a job to pull tonight."

"Okey dokey," Weiss said sleepily. Blake helped her to her feet, walking her down to the garage. Weiss stumbled down the hall and into the elevator behind Blake.

"We have ten minutes until sundown, so we have time to talk," Blake said placing her hands on her hips.

"Can we just forget about it," Weiss said, slowly returning to a more conscious state.

"No, we can't."

"Fine, I screwed up, so I bought a drink," Weiss said as she turned away from Blake.

"What happened?" Blake said, moving around Weiss so she could see her face. Weiss still refused to meet her eyes,

"Ruby had her first real drink, it didn't go well."

"She killed someone?"

"No. Just, she just... she's not Vampire material. I made a mistake in turning her." Blake shook her head,

"If she didn't kill anyone, then she's already better than most Vampires. She's still just a girl Weiss, give her time."

Weiss nodded, hating that Blake was right. "You're right, at least she didn't kill him. I'm just don't know how she's going to deal with it next time, she' too..." Weiss said, trying to find the right word.

"Childish? Emotional? Human?" Blake said, Weiss nodding reluctantly in response.

"I've forgotten how, inhuman, I am. She serves as an all too painful reminder. I'm not sure if I can help her."

Blake rolled her eyes, "Of course you can help her, chances are though she will work it out herself. She's dealt with bad things before, she did have to go through being diagnosed with terminal cancer. You just need to be there to guide her when she needs it." Weiss looked up at Blake with grateful eyes, to which Blake smiled, "Just like I need to be here to pick you up from disgusting places like this," Blake accenting her point by running her hand along the elevator wall and coming away with a very dusty finger. Weiss let out a laugh,

"I'll try not to make a habit out of it. Is everything ready for tonight?"

"We are ready to go," Blake said confidently.

* * *

The team assembled again at Blake's shop. Yang looked grumpy, Ruby looked shaken, Weiss still seemed ever so slightly drunk. Blake looked her companions and sighed, "Are we all ready to do this?"

"Yes," Weiss said confidently. Yang grunted and Ruby nodded.

"Great," Blake said, tossing keys to Yang. "Let's go."

The team climbed into the van that Weiss had procured, Blake riding up front with Yang, Ruby and Weiss sitting in the back. Yang reached behind her and pulled out a pistol, placing it on the dashboard. "Where did you get that?" Blake asked, noticing the symbol on the grip, a chilling fear running through her. "That's a Hunter's pistol,"

"Hunters!" Weiss said with surprise, leaning forward into the front seat.

"Yang what's going on?" Blake asked, eyes still locked on the pistol.

"Long story, I'll tell you after this is done." Yang's expression didn't change, still set in a frown. Everyone backed off, Yang clearly not in the mood to explain at that second.

In the back seat Weiss turned to Ruby, the girl still in very emotional. "I'm sorry for last night Ruby, I shouldn't have left."

"It's alright… I'll be fine, I'm not going to give up, not after everything." Ruby said quietly, Weiss eyed her somewhat proudly, sharing a look with Blake before nodding,

"I'm glad to hear it, I'm sure that together we can sort it all out." Ruby smiled, putting Weiss at ease, "Now, let's make some money."

* * *

Yang parked the van in the street behind the museum. The four women waited a while, making sure no one else was there. Blake gave the all clear sign, and the team piled out of the van. Yang grabbed her pistol before leaving. "Alright, Ruby you're with me, Yang you stay out here with Blake," Weiss ordered as she started walking towards the museum. Ruby followed behind her, Yang and Blake hiding out by the van.

"Our first stop is the security guard station. Take out the guards and wipe the cameras, better to be thorough, floating sarcophagi would lead to more questions than if the cameras were wiped." Weiss pulled forth an ID badge from her pocket, one she had stolen months ago, and slid it through the scanner on the service door. "We're not going to… Kill them right?" Ruby asked

"No, Blake made me some very strong sleeping powder, one smell of this and they will be out for the night, no memories of it either." Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, taking some of the powder from Weiss.

The museum was dimly lit by auxiliary lights for the night shift. To Weiss and Ruby however it was no issue. Ruby caught sight of all the different displays she remembered seeing all the times she had been. It hit her suddenly that ultimately she would probably never see the museum in action, unless they had night exhibits.

* * *

Outside Blake was busy setting up something magical. Yang kept her eyes on the street. "So what's new?" Blake asked as she worked, painting some symbols on the inside of the van, trying to get Yang to talk about the Hunters.

"I found out that a group of people are hunting me," Yang said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I figured when I saw that pistol. The Huntsmen are a problem, but they are not impossible to deal with, it appears you managed to deal with them last night."

"I had help," Yang admitted, although the anger in her tone suggested to Blake it was unwanted. Yang noticed that Blake had stopped working, instead she was looking at Yang questioningly. Yang sighed, "It was the Werewolf that attacked me, cursed me."

"Oh," Blake said with wide eyes, her gaze flicking to the pistol in Yang's hand. "So I take it you're no longer a Werewolf," Blake said, watching closely for Yang's reaction. Yang twitched, lips pursing in a frown and brow crinkling.

"No… I couldn't do it."

Blake nodded, "There's nothing wrong with that Yang, some would say that you made a very selfless decision."

"So it's selfish if I do it? It's wrong?"

"Maybe," Blake said, meeting Yang's eyes challengingly. Yang opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by the sound of voices in the distance. Immediately Yang raised her pistol as she peaked around the side of the van.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss moved slowly and silently through the shadows of the main hall, a patrolling guard lazily sauntering through the area. Weiss pointed to the guard station that sat off to the side, another guard sitting with feet up and a cup of coffee behind a bright monitor. "I'll deal with the station, you get this guy," Weiss whispered as she crept off. Ruby emptied some of the sleeping powder into her hand, waiting for the guard to stop for a moment before she struck. Eventually the guard came to a halt to tie his shoelaces, bending down and giving Ruby time to move

Ruby moved quickly, dashing over and blowing the powder into the face of the surprised guard. The man sneezed, blinking away the glitter like powder form his eyes, before falling over, shoelaces left untied. She looked over to Weiss, who had done the same to the second guard, and now busy wiping the camera's memory on the guard stations computer. "Alright," Weiss said as she shut off the computer, "The exhibit is this way."

Weiss strode out of the room confidently and towards the Egyptian part of the museum. In the centre of the exhibit, sat a large golden sarcophagus. "Are you sure we can lift that?" Ruby said, only now taking in the true size of the coffin. Weiss leant down and grabbed it, lifting it a inch off the ground, clearly taking a lot of effort. "It's going to be a pain, but yes, we can do it."

Ruby grabbed the opposite end of the coffin and lifted, Weiss pulling it up at the same time. Ruby grunted as they started to move, Weiss not making any noise but clearly having as much difficulty. Steadily the two moved back towards the van.

* * *

"Who the hell are these guys?" Yang whispered to Blake, both edging around the van to see the newcomers.

"Vampire gang," Blake said looking very dejected.

"Why do they look like they came straight out of the Outsiders?" Yang said, still clutching her pistol.

"Wow, nice book reference," Blake complimented, "These are the 'Greaser Vampires' that Weiss had on her board."

"Never read the book, the movie was good though. Why are they dressed like that anyway?" Yang said, cocking the pistol. Blake sighed, she should have known Yang wouldn't have read the book,

"Some Vampires never adapt to the times, they stick with whatever they knew before being changed." The Greasers moved over to the door that Weiss and Ruby had gone through. They lacked an ID badge, and instead had decided on a more direct method of entry, that of trying to break down the door.

"We gotta stop them," Yang said, walking out from the cover of the van. Blake sighed again, following Yang.

"Hey! What's going on," Yang said, hiding the pistol behind her back. The tallest of the Vampires, dressed in black leather with slicked back hair eyed her hungrily.

"Hey there blondie, we're just… Really big fans of history," the Vampire said, sauntering over to Yang. "Names Cardin Winchester, what's your's?"

Yang smiled, Blake walking out from behind her. Cardin's eyes narrowed, noticing Blake's inhuman features. "A Warlock? Wait a minute," Cardin sniffed the air, then frowning, "Ugh, and a Werewolf." The rest of Cardin's crew moved away from the door when they heard their boss. "Let me guess you guys are here for the loot as well?"

"Yup," Yang said with a sneer, "And we were here first so shove off." Cardin chuckled,

"I love it when they fight back." Cardin took a step forward, fangs bared. Yang whipped up her pistol and fired, the bullet passing through his neck. Cardin fell back, the rest of his crew stopping their attack on the door and running over to attack Yang.

Blake pushed Yang aside and held out her hand, the ribbon wrapped around her wrist glowing, several runes appearing on the surface. Fire curled around her hand and she held it out to the in front of her, the Vampires stopping and stepping back. "Back up or I'll incinerate you," Blake said, watching the Vampires closely.

It was then that Ruby and Weiss opened the door, hauling out the coffin. Everyone turned to look at them, the pair freezing before putting down the sarcophagus. "What is going on?" Weiss asked, clearly annoyed noticing the bleeding man on the ground, "Cardin? Seriously?"

Cardin stood on shaky legs, the wound in his neck closing over. "Ah, Weiss, of course this is your band of misfits, whatever, just give me the coffin and no one get hurt." Cardin rubbed his neck, looking back at Yang, "Well maybe I'll leave everyone one out except the dog." Weiss rolled her eyes,

"Did they not teach you manners back in the sixties? A please wouldn't have hurt," Weiss reached into her white coat and drew a pair of wooden stakes, tossing one to Ruby. "Aim for the heart," She whispered to Ruby as she spun and lunged at Cardin.

Blake scorched the nearest Vampire with a burst of flame, a glowing rune evaporating off her ribbon. Yang fired her pistol, her shots only slowing or incapacitating the Vampires, not able to kill them. Weiss stabbed down with her stake, Cardin blocking the spike with his forearms. The two grappled, kicking and punching, Weiss still trying to force the stake down. One of Cardin's lackeys, a bullet lodged in his gut, tried to help his boss, only to be interrupted by Ruby. With one quick jab, Ruby stabbed the stake into the Vampire's heart, turning him to ash. Staring in shock at the pile of dust, Ruby was suddenly knocked to the ground as Cardin threw Weiss aside, turning to run.

Yang raised her pistol to fire at the fleeing Greaser, only to have Blake forcefully lower the gun. "No time, no doubt someone heard the gunshots. We need to get moving."

Weiss helped Ruby up, Ruby having to dust off the ashes that she had fallen in. "Oh this is so gross," Ruby moaned as she moved to pick up the sarcophagus, hurriedly moving it into the van with Weiss.

Yang leapt into the driver's seat, Weiss sitting up the front with her, Blake staying the back to watch over the sarcophagus. Once Ruby slid in beside Blake, the van sped off into the streets.

* * *

Weiss gave Yang the directions to the drop off point, taking the van well outside the city. The hour long drive would give them just enough time to get back before the sun came back up. "So who are we dealing with?" Yang asked, still jacked on adrenaline from the fight.

"A man by the name of Ozpin, a long time associate of Blake and I," Weiss replied as she checked on the coffin in the rear view mirror again.

"Is he human?" Ruby asked,

"No, he's a Vampire, a very old one at that, very respectable," Weiss said, checking her watch for the time, fear of the dawn ever present in her mind.

"Let me guess, he lives up there," Yang said, pointing out a large manor that sat on a hilltop in the distance.

"Yes that would be it," Weiss confirmed,

"Very traditional of him," Yang commented with a smile. Weiss nodded,

"As I said, he is a very respectable man, one of the few people who keeps to the older conventions."

The road up to the manor was winding and rough, each bump causing Blake to carefully re-examine the runes she had drawn on the inside of the van. If the coffin opened, if the amulet spilled out, if anything spilled out, things could go wrong quickly. Blake's runes would help ward off any curses, but her magic was nothing compared to the ancient workings of the Egyptians.

Finally Yang parked the van by the manors front door. Weiss stepped out and went to knock on the door. Yang spun to face Blake, "Is this guy trouble, are we expecting anything to go wrong?"

"No, Ozpin is a man of his word, no double crosses." Yang nodded, but still discreetly checked to make sure her pistol had bullets in it. She only had one left, she would have to pick up some more when she got paid.

The door opened and a man dressed in a fine grey suit stepped out. In one hand he held a mug of what was clearly a mug of blood, and in the other a very expensive looking cane. "Ah, Miss Schnee, I see that you have what I requested. Where there any problems?" Ozpin asked in a calm, almost soothing tone.

"No sir, nothing serious," Weiss said, purposefully leaving out mention of Cardin. Ozpin nodded,

"Excellent, thank you for your tremendous work."

"Thank you sir, I also wanted you to meet someone," Weiss said quickly. Ozpin looked at her curiously,

"And who would this person be?"

"Ruby Rose, someone I very recently turned," Weiss waved to Ruby, the girl hopping out of the van.

"Greetings Miss Rose, it is a pleasure to meet you," Ozpin said with a respectful nod.

"Uh, nice to meet you too… Sir," Ruby said nervously. Ozpin studied the girl intensely for a second,

"Silver eyes… A remarkable trait I so rarely see in people," He muttered quietly, though both girls heard him. \

"Um, thank you,"

"No thank you, I have been looking for this amulet for some time, you have done me a great service. If you ever need assistance, or to talk, feel free to visit. I understand the intricacies of immortality more than most, sometimes it helps just to have someone to talk too."

Ruby nodded and smiled, at first glance the silver haired man in his manor on the hill was quite intimidating, but after talking to him he seemed to be a genuinely kind person. "Anyway," Weiss said, "Let us help you get the sarcophagus inside. I assume you have a Warlock to help with any potential curses?"

"Yes I have Glynda here at the ready, she is quite capable of dealing with anything." Weiss nodded motioning for Ruby to help her bring the coffin over.

Yang watched Ozpin carefully, though when she saw Ruby smiling she felt more at ease. "How old is that guy?" Yang asked Blake who was now relaxing in the back of the van.

"I'm not certain, but Weiss guesses at least a thousand or so,"

"Damn, that's old. Actually, now that we're on the topic, how old is Weiss?" Yang said, watching Weiss carefully for any signs at all of age.

"Weiss is over two hundred,"

"Wow, ok, she is old as well,"

"I'm one hundred and fifty in a few months," Blake said with a smirk. Yang looked at her with wide eyes,

"You guys don't knit or play bridge do you? You're like cool old people." Blake laughed,

"Sure, we are cool old people. Though I have seen Weiss knit on occasion."

* * *

The ride back was a little faster than the ride there. Weiss was constantly harassing Yang to go a little faster, the clock getting ever so closer to dawn. Thankfully they managed to avoid any speeding fines, Yang dropping everyone off, leaving the van for Blake and Weiss to deal with. Just as the sun started to rise, Yang arrived back at her apartment. Through all the adrenaline, danger and excitement, Yang had forgotten what was waiting for her at home. It was only when she saw her door that she remembered Neo. She remembered that she still had the pistol on her, with one bullet left. "Anyone home?" Yang asked as she stepped inside, looking around for any sign of the short girl. "I'm not going to shoot you, I just want to talk," Yang said, taking out the pistol and throwing the weapon aside. Stepping into her bedroom, Yang found Neo sprawled out on her bed, sound asleep. Yang grumbled, but shut the door, heading over to the couch to grab some shut eye.

Yang had a lot of questions for Neo, questions she wasn't even sure that she wanted answered.

Yang was part of this darker world now, as was Ruby. If she became human again, what would happen? Would she lose Ruby? Would the knowledge that deep down all this existed be too much? Sure it wasn't great turning into a giant wolf each full moon, but over the past six months it had become a constant in her life, something which she had very few of. Maybe she wasn't ready to leave this world yet, or maybe she was still too much of a coward to do what needed to be done, to face change again.

So many questions, so many questions that Yang didn't have an answer too.

* * *

 **Another chapter bites the dust. Really enjoying writing for this story and you guys have been awesome in supporting it. Lots more to come so get excited. Quick shout out to** **Rinchi Shimura on Deviant art for the wonderful new cover, absolutely love it, and by extension love you. In fact, I love all of you, so there you go.**


	5. The past is always troublesome

It was to be, in Yang's honest opinion, one of the more awkward conversations she would ever have. It was the day after the Museum heist, Yang having slept well past noon. When she had awoken she had found Neo sitting at the counter in her kitchen, sipping at a cup of coffee.

Now the pair sat opposite each other, Yang having also grabbed some coffee, Neo having grabbed some paper to write on.

"So," Yang said, breaking the silence. "What's your deal?"

 _What does that mean? I'm a Werewolf, not much else to say._

"Well what about who you were before that, before you were turned?" Yang asked, taking a long drink as Neo wrote down her response, Yang noticing the hesitation in her face.

 _It's not important_.

"Fine, why are you here then, if you knew that me killing you would set me free, why risk it?" Yang said as she set down her now empty cup. Neo grimaced, carefully writing out her response,

 _Maybe I just have a death wish, or maybe I felt like I owed you one, I did screw up your life._

"I don't need your help,"

 _I don't care if you need it or not, I just wanted to settle the score a little. Now we're even, so now I can leave without any regrets._

"This doesn't even bring us close to being even, I don't think you could ever make us even," Yang said, growing louder and angrier. Neo scowled as she held up the next piece of paper,

 _If you're going to be so bitchy about it then forget it._

Yang sighed, her grip tightening on her mug, "I'm sorry, it's just hard to not be angry at you."

 _Look, I hate this sappy stuff. I get it, living with this is hard, but I didn't do this too you willingly. I'm over feeling sorry for myself, I lost everything when this happened to me, but I'm still here, still alive. So get over it._

Yang rested her head on her hand, melancholy look on her face. "So that's it then, this is it," Yang said gesturing to the room around her lazily. Neo held up a piece of paper with, _Yup,_ written in big letters on it. "I'm a Werewolf, that's my lot in life," Yang said, laughing softly. Neo smiled holding up her _Yup_ sign again. "Does it get easier?"

Neo nodded slowly, stretching slightly and feeling the tight pain in her side. She quickly scribbled down a message, sliding it over to Yang. _It's been fun chatting but I'm going to go home, good luck with everything. Full moon's coming up, if you want to change together, help each other out, text me._ At the bottom of the note was Neo's phone number. Yang remain still. Neo grabbed her umbrella and left, Yang watching her leave quietly.

* * *

Neo started the walk down the street, trying to find a cab to take her back to her place. She was stopped in her tracks when she saw a policewoman leaning against their squad car on the side of the road. Dark hair, bright, piercing eyes and a devilish smile. Neo's hand drifted to the switch that released the blade in her umbrella. "Neo darling, it has been too long," the woman said as she sashayed over. Cinder fall, Police captain, Hunter. "I was very disappointed when I heard you had killed three of my men."

Neo backed up, her umbrella slowly raising. Cinder smiled, shaking her head, "I'm not here to kill you, a police officer gunning down a seemingly defenceless woman in broad daylight, not exactly one of my better plans."

Neo squinted at her quizzically, to which Cinder sighed. "I'm here to warn you, you used to be one of us, before that wolf cursed you. While many think you should be put down, I believe that you could help us, help your old friends."

Neo shook her head, scowling at the taller woman. "Neo you have already have helped us, you led us to the beast that lives up there," Cinder said, motioning to Yang's building. "I just wonder why you care so much that you saved her?" Cinder looked off for a moment, stroking her chin thoughtfully. Neo's eyes darted back to the building, clearly worried. Cinder smiled as she caught the look, "Do you care about her? Oh, maybe you were the one who cursed her? Ah, that's it, I can see it in your eyes. Tell you what, I will let her live, I will let you live, on one small condition."

Neo grit her teeth, fear in her eyes. Cinder was bad news, ruthless, possibly a little insane, though Neo could sympathise with the latter. Whatever the price, it would be steep. "You're going to be my informant, you're going to find others like you, other filth, and you're going to give them up to me." Cinder took another step forward, Neo taking one backward. "If not, you and your friend will be dead within the hour, it's your choice."

Neo had done a lot of bad things. She had been a Hunter, part of the secret society of humans determined to cleanse the Earth of all the creatures of darkness. She had wiped out families, all because they had gotten unlucky, and one of them had been cursed. Neo had to choose between selling out people like her, who she had once seen as evil, or her own death.

She hated that it was so easy.

* * *

A shiver ran up Bake's spine a second before her door chimed. She quickly spun to see who had entered, the book she was reading falling from her hands once she saw who it was.

"Blake, it's been a long time," the tall, horned man said.

"Adam," Blake whispered, fingers moving over the rune inscribed ribbon around her wrist. Blake smiled, studying her with his rose tinted sunglasses.

"So, a shop, so quaint," Adam chuckled to himself as he inspected a nearby shelf.

"I thought it might be a good change of pace after our years together," Blake said with defiance, remembering the years of chaos the pair caused. Adam smiled,

"We did have fun didn't we."

"That's a word for it," Blake said cautiously stepping out from behind her counter. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you, it's been so long, you haven't called," Adam spoke softly, taking a step forward, now uncomfortably close to Blake. "How about you and me have some fun, like we used to. Run about town, make some mischief."

"What we did could never be called mischief," Blake said in a low voice, eyes glaring up at Adam. Adam shrugged, stepping back and returning to his perusal of her store.

"Why are you frightened Blake? Don't deny it, I know you, well, I used to know you. Are you really surprised I survived? After all the things we went through, you think a simple bullet would kill me?"

"Yes, I did," Blake said matter-of-factly, desperately trying to hold her ground and not run for help.

"I may not be a strong a Warlock as you, but I know the odd healing spell. What I don't know, is why you didn't even try to help me, why you just left me for dead." Adam turned to stare at her, face taut with anger. Blake didn't know how to respond, if she told him the truth, that she had wanted him dead, that she had left him to die so she could escape from him, who knows what he would do. His anger faded, back into a smug smile, "We all make mistakes I guess, even the great Blake Belladonna. Let's say though, that you owe me, and that I would love it if you could lend me a hand. This city has a Hunter problem, I'm sure you know that though. I'm going to deal with it,"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Blake, don't play dumb. All those years ago, we damn well nearly wiped out all the Hunters, this time we are going to make sure to finish the job." Blake grimaced, memories of her crimes coming flooding back. Adam frowned, noticing her unease, "You don't have sympathy for them do you? After what they do to our kind? How they use us one moment, then kill us the next."

"No, no I don't have sympathy for them. I don't have a problem dealing with them when the time comes. I'm not going to seek them out though, I'm not going to kill so indiscriminately. Remember the amount of mistakes we made? Remember the women, the children we killed?"

Adam scowled now, "They would have grown up to be Hunters, they would have just caused more suffering."

"I can't do that anymore Adam. I won't stop you from going after the Hunters, but I'm happy here, content, with what I have. I don't need more blood on more hands if I can avoid it."

"You're content, with this?" Adam said as he waved his arms around dramatically, "You serve the humans, casting little spells, making love potions. How can you be happy with this? How can you be happy with being forced into the background of everything, all because you're different. We are more powerful than them, they should fear us, not come to us for stupid little tricks."

"So it's humans in general now is it? You couldn't stop with the Hunters, now it's humanity that are the problem?" Blake said angrily, black ribbon clenched even tighter in her hand.

Adam held back his anger, his furrowed brow and quivering fists barely holding back the torrent of anger he had for the woman who had betrayed him, abandoned him. Adam turned to the door, stomping away. As he opened the door he looked back, "Whether you want it or not Blake, you will be a part of this. Sooner or later you will learn that."

* * *

Yang adjusted her helmet as she drove down the long road out of town. The sun was setting, the beams of orange light slowly getting more and more filtered through the tall trees that appeared on either side of the road. Eventually Yang found her turn off, a hardly visible dirt path that led off into the forest.

Hiding her bike underneath some foliage, Yang slung her pack over her shoulder and made her way deep into the woods. As with every full moon, Yang could feel the familiar churning inside her as she felt the moon slowly rise. It was only the first sign, and the least painful.

During her walk Yang pulled out her phone, checking the message she had gotten the night previous. She had texted Neo, deciding that she could very well learn something useful from the more experienced girl, even if she still hated her. The message she had gotten back had detailed their meeting place.

Eventually she found the large tree that Neo had described, though she was surprised to find that Neo wasn't there. Setting her bag down Yang let out a sigh, "I guess she isn't coming." Suddenly Yang felt a rock hit her back, "Hey!" Yang said spinning around to find her assailant. Neo stood a few feet away looking particularly smug. "Cutting it a bit close aren't we?" Yang asked as she looked up to the moon which had nearly reached its full height. Neo shrugged, setting down her own bag. Yang noticed she had blood all over her hands. "Where's that from," Yang asked with caution, taking a step away from Neo. Neo looked down at her hands and nodded, clearly having forgotten the blood. She opened her pack and pulled out a plastic bag, mostly empty except for a single, large, raw steak. "Meat? Why do you have meat?"

Neo mimed out eating it rather viciously. Yang thought for a moment before the meaning hit her, "Oh! It's for the wolves, you set up meat for them to play with." Neo nodded, tossing the last one a few feet from the clearing they were in. "Why didn't I think of that," Yang muttered to herself. Neo tapped her head twice and made a stupid face, "I am not stupid," Yang replied. Neo overacted her agreement, clearly being sarcastic.

Neo quickly began stripping. Yang averted her eyes quickly, slowly following suit. The transformation was violent and messy, ruining a set of clothes each time wasn't worth it.

The muscle pains started, as always it began as a simple throbbing pain. Yang started getting nervous as she did every time, hating the pain that each full moon brought. She jumped as she felt a finger poke her back, "What!" Yang said as she turned around and looked down at Neo. Neo smirked, standing unashamedly before her. Yang covered what modesty she could, "What is it?"

Neo held up a hand, lowering it rhythmically in time with her breathing. "Deep breaths, alright, I'm breathing," Yang mumbled as she followed Neo's lead. The pain in her muscles intensified, the moon having fully risen. Yang moaned, hunching over as she felt her body begin to change. Neo hunched a little too, apparently dealing with the pain much better than Yang.

Yang fell against the tree, arms falling away from her chest and contorting. Neo mouthed the word _calm_ over and over again, trying to coach Yang. Yang didn't notice eyes shut firmly, her bones rapidly breaking and reforming inside her.

Claws extended out and fur erupted across her body. Forced onto all fours, Yang howled, her teeth sharpening and face extending. With one final convulsion Yang disappeared. In her place, a massive wolf, snarling and howling as it dashed off into the woods. Behind her, a smaller, yet equally terrifying wolf followed suit and disappeared after the meat they both could smell hidden out in the woods.

* * *

Ruby looked out at the full moon. She knew that right now Yang would be running around somewhere as a beast. It was still hard to imagine Yang going through the transformation, from the little research Ruby had been able to do, using books she had borrowed from Blake, it was a tough process. The systematic breaking down and rebuilding of one's body was said to be excruciating.

"Ruby, there you are," Weiss said as she came round the corner into Ruby's room. "How did it go?"

"Fine, it went fine," Ruby said turning away from the apartments only window.

"Really? You managed to pull away?"

"Yeah, I'm getting better at it. It still feels horrible though…" Ruby said, remembering her latest victim. A down on his luck, drunk, middle aged business man. He had been so caught up in his troubles, so willing to tell anyone who would listen, even a hungry, pale looking girl. It had been quick, and thankfully not messy. Weiss had been slowly letting Ruby have more control, no longer following her around and making sure Ruby's victims survived. That was Ruby's responsibility now, Weiss had refused to mother her forever.

Having experienced the sensation more, Ruby could understand it a little better. Ruby had only been drunk a couple of times, and never too seriously. It felt slightly like that, being drunk. Your body acting before your mind, like you were trapped a few seconds behind yourself, unable to inhibit your actions. With practice Ruby had more control, but she was still subject to the craze of the hunger. The lust, the subconscious need to drain the life from her victims.

Weiss nodded, "I understand, I can't quite remember when it stopped feeling that way, but it does, eventually. It might just take a few decades."

Ruby looked back out towards the full moon. "It's that time of the month I see," Weiss said, blushing slightly when she realised how that sounded. Ruby seemed not to notice,

"Yeah, Yang's out there somewhere."

Weiss pulled the curtains over the moon, preparing for the next day's sunlight. "How long do Werewolves live for?" Ruby asked, sitting down on her bed. Weiss grimaced, she had hoped Ruby wouldn't think about that element of Vampirism for at least a few years. "Honestly, not very long. Not because of their curse, though that can affect the body quite a bit. It's a dangerous lifestyle, there are many out there that would want them wiped out." Weiss said not bothering to lie to Ruby.

"What about us?"

"Well we are immortal," Weiss said causally.

"No I meant are there people out there that want to wipe us out," Ruby said, studying Weiss' reaction carefully.

"Yes, both human and otherwise," Weiss said unwaveringly.

Ruby laid back on her bed, thinking it over. "There's no like, Slayer or anything?"

"Slayer?"

"Yeah, like from Buffy," Ruby asked, smiling slightly as Weiss gave her a deadpan look.

"No, there is no 'Slayer'. That doesn't mean there are no dangers, most Vampires don't make it very long. They get careless, think they are special. We are not special, different, but not special. We all have our weaknesses."

"What are yours?" Ruby asked innocently, propping herself up on one arm. Weiss gave her another deadpan look. Ruby rolled her eyes, laying back down. "What are you supposed to do with all this time? I mean, I don't really need to get a degree and a job, I can't start a family. What have you done all these years?"

Weiss sighed, "I've done a lot of things."

"But what's the point? The end goal?"

"There isn't one Ruby, the world, the universe, doesn't owe you any sort of purpose or meaning. It's just easier to find those kind of things when you have a deadline. We don't, so we have to try a little harder to find something to keep us going."

"I think I'm going to learn how to draw," Ruby said, still staring up at the ceiling. Weiss held back a laugh,

"Drawing? That's your big goal?"

"Yup, I never really had time before, I used to draw all the time. So I think I'll start with that."

Weiss smiled, "Well, I do enjoy art, lived through quite a few great periods of it. I could possibly assist you I guess."

"Ew, no, not like, really old stuff. I want to draw cool things, like scythes that are also guns."

Weiss rolled her eyes and waved away Ruby's childish thoughts, "Children these days," She grumbled to herself. At least Ruby still had her innocence, it was that innocence that would help her occupy her through the centuries.

* * *

As always, it was the first beams of light that woke Yang. This morning she felt particularly dirty, having fallen asleep in a giant patch of mud. She shifted her arms to try and steady herself, only to find one of her arms trapped underneath something. Shaking away the lingering effects of sleep, Yang looked down to see Neo bundled up beside her, sleeping. Both were covered in mud, and had apparently fallen asleep in each other's arms. "What the hell!" Yang said as she scrambled away from Neo. Neo rolled over, wiping the sleep from her eyes. When she saw Yang, she too scrambled away, wide eyed and confused. "Why, what?" Yang said slightly confused, Neo shrugging with equal confusion in her eyes. Once again Yang's arms leaped up to cover herself, this time Neo following suit.

Together the two awkwardly walked through the woods, back to their bags. Neo had a very similar setup to Yang, having brought water and painkillers. She had also brought wet wipes, and passed Yang a few as she wiped away some of the mud and dirt that was all over her. "Thanks," Yang said as she wiped herself down.

Once the two were dressed, Neo passed Yang a notebook. Yang looked at her questioningly, Neo just nodding down to the book. Yang flipped through a few pages, surprised to find it had extensive notes regarding Lycanthropy. The original text was slightly faded, obviously written a long time ago. However, in the margins, Neo had added several notes. "The Laws of Lycanthropy, where did you get this?"

Neo forcibly flicked the pages back and pointed at the name of the author. "Roman Torchwick, so you know the guy who wrote this, another Werewolf." Neo nodded slightly, but drew a line over her throat, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Used to know him then," Yang said as she looked back down at the book. "So you've transformed with other people before?"

Neo nodded. "Did you guys…" Yang asked hesitantly, referencing the unexpected wake up they had had. Neo shook her head vehemently, as freaked out as Yang had been. "Alrighty then, I guess that was just a thing. Anyway, thanks for that… I guess?" Yang said awkwardly. Neo shrugged, tapping the notebook again, giving Yang serious eyes. "Yeah, I'll read it," Yang admitted. Neo nodded, waving goodbye before walking back off into the forest.

It felt different watching the short girl walk away. Almost magically, the niggling feeling of anger she felt whenever she was around Neo, was gone. She didn't feel as bad this morning, compared to her other changes. Well, she still had a headache, she still felt a little ill, but Yang didn't feel the weight of her affliction anymore. Yang stuffed the book into her bag, hopefully it would prove useful.

With a sigh, Yang made her way back to her motorcycle. Back to the real world. Or as real as Yang's world could ever get.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Felt a bit iffy about this chapter, it was harder to write than any previous. Still I hope it wasn't too bad, and I am very excited about the upcoming chapters, more questions, more answers, more good times and bad times. Thanks for following, favouriting but most of all thank you for all the kind words in the reviews. I love hearing from all of you so keep it up. Until next time, have a good one.**


	6. Stuck in the middle

Cheers erupted from the sea of people that stood in front of the stage. The people jumped in time with the beat, singing along to the music. On the fringes of the concert, Ruby Rose hummed along to the song playing. Beside her Weiss was finishing up her feed, the woman she was drinking from dropping to the ground.

One of the few activities that Vampire's could actively participate in were concerts, at least ones held at night. Ruby had been ecstatic that she had been able to come, as her previous prognosis had her dead before the concert. Now though, she could experience it like she never had before, her heightened sense giving the music new meaning.

"Ok Ruby, that's enough for now," Weiss said, head rising from the neck of her victim. Ruby was too engrossed in what she was doing to hear Weiss, the combination of the music and the feed posing a risk. "Ruby," Weiss said more forcefully, bringing Ruby out of her trance, the younger girl pulling herself away from her victim. "Sorry, sorry… The music and everything, I was distracted."

"Well, now you know that you should always pay attention. You shouldn't be saying sorry to me anyway, it's not my blood, not my life you're risking." Weiss said as she gestured to the man that was now lying in a deep sleep at Ruby's feet. "Now I believe you wanted to go backstage?" Weiss said, Ruby perking up and wiping the blood from her lips.

"Ooh can we!"

"That's up to whether or not you can charm the guard at the door," Weiss said in challenge, one which Ruby hesitantly accepted. Ruby still hated the invasiveness of her charm, but a chance to see one of her favourite bands backstage was hard to pass up.

Heading further away from the main crowd, the pair headed inside towards the back of the stage. Eventually the pair found the security guard that was protecting the door to the backstage area.

"No VIP badge no entry," he said in a clearly disinterested voice. Weiss pushed Ruby ahead, poking her in the back to get her started.

"Uh, hi, can we please, please go backstage?" Ruby asked, only to have the guard roll his eyes and shake his head. Ruby sighed and met his eyes, her hypnotic gaze easily penetrating his mind.

The disorientating feeling of delving into someone's mind hit her hard and fast. Ruby went deeper, and deeper, until she started to feel lost. Then she pulled back, settling into the more surface level thoughts of the man's mind. If Ruby went any deeper, she could play with the man's perception, altering a few memories or even wiping them. However, if Ruby tried that she would almost certainly send the man insane.

"I think you should let us pass," Ruby suggested, the guard staring at her blankly for a while, slowly nodding and opening the door for her, his movements slightly sluggish.

"Not bad," Weiss said as she followed Ruby inside. "You didn't scramble anything?"

"I don't think so, I didn't go that deep."

"Good, you need to work on the subtlety of the charm. While you didn't go as deep as you could have, you should try to hold off just a little more, you only need a light touch to charm most people for a little bit. Once you learn that you will be a lot faster as well."

Ruby nodded, leading the way now to the backstage area. They passed numerous unoccupied dressing rooms, finally coming upon a larger room filled with VIP members dancing along to the band. Ruby started dancing along, Weiss forced to endure to absurdly loud and obnoxious rock music. She would let Ruby have her fun, she was proving to be an exceptional fast learner and deserved an small reward in Weiss' eyes.

All the fun and games ended when Cardin rushed out from the mosh of people in the VIP area, slamming right into Weiss and Ruby. "Cardin," Weiss hissed, pushing him back, fangs bared. Ruby took a step back and joined Weiss, though not nearly as menacing. "Weiss?! Course I run into you as well, look I gotta bounce," Cardin said as he tried to push past her again.

"What's the rush, try to ruin someone else's heist again?"

"Yeah, what's the rush," Ruby added awkwardly. Cardin looked panicked, eyes darting back to the crowd behind him.

"Please guys, I gotta go, seriously, we should all leave." Weiss looked behind him, trying to see what he was running from.

"I think you need a buttkicking, you tried to hurt us!" Ruby said more confidently. Cardin groaned,

"No, I tried to kill you, and that's exactly what's going to happen to all of us if we don't move." This time Cardin shoved his way past the both of them, running back out the way Ruby and Weiss had come.

"What's his problem?" Ruby asked, watching him run.

"Ruby, let's go," Weiss said as she grabbed Ruby and started moving. Ruby looked back at the crowd as she was pulled by Weiss, seeing a man in a long coat emerge from the crowd, meeting her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Hunters, Cardin got something right for the first time in his life, we need to leave."

Weiss let go of Ruby and the two ran down the hall back to the security guard. When they found him he was lying in a pool of his own blood, a single stab wound to the chest. Stepping over the body the two ran into Cardin again. "Why did you kill him!" Weiss asked, frowning and pushing him onwards,

"I didn't," Cardin murmured as Weiss looked past him to see another figure standing with pistol in hand.

"Ruby, down!" Weiss said as she pulled both Cardin and Ruby to the ground, the bullet flying overhead. The Hunter from the VIP room caught the bullet with his face, flying back down the hallway. Weiss looked up at the shooter, his face obscured by a white mask, detailed with red paint. The figure nodded at them before rushing past them. "What the hell was that!" Cardin exclaimed, stumbling away from Weiss.

"White fang," Weiss whispered to herself, pulling Ruby away.

"Wait for me!" Cardin exclaimed as he caught up to them.

"Go away Cardin," Weiss said, tired of the greasers presence.

"We still don't like you," Ruby said, equally annoyed. Cardin cringed,

"Jeez guys, what happened to Vampire solidarity. Sure I tried to kill you, but when you live as long as we do, you wind up trying to kill everyone you know eventually."

"I haven't been a Vampire long, but that sounds stupid," Ruby said. Weiss didn't say anything too focused on getting away from the concert. Ruby and Cardin turned back when they heard a series of gunshots go off, followed by screams. "Jeez, good thing we're not there," Cardin said with a smile.

"Weiss, what's going on," Ruby said seriously, "We should go back there and help them."

"It's not the time for heroics, we couldn't do anything anyway, not without risking exposure. First we need to find out what we are dealing with."

"I'm with Snow white, way too dangerous back there."

"No one asked for your opinion Cardin, and don't call me that," Weiss said with a groan, "In fact, stop talking altogether, or leave, yes, leave, that would be best." Cardin frowned,

"Whatever, just wanted to make sure you ladies got out of there safe anyway." Cardin broke away with a shrug, heading for what Ruby and Weiss assumed would be some totally inappropriate car or motorcycle from the sixties.

"He is super annoying," Ruby said as they found Weiss' car.

"Truly insufferable, remind me to stake him next time we see him."

Weiss hit the gas and drove off quickly, a stream of panicked concert goers streaming out of the venue, the momentary chaos over. "What happened back there, I know you know."

Weiss sighed, "I don't know a lot, but I have a feeling Blake might."

* * *

Yang was enjoying a nice evening of eating cereal and watching whatever rubbish she could find on TV. Flicking through the channels she stopped on the twenty-four hour news channel. "There has been a reported shooting at a local concert tonight, Police are on the scene."

Yang remembered that Ruby had been attending a concert tonight. She quickly reached for her phone, tucked in between her sofa's cushions. Pulling it free she found she already had a text message from her little sister. _There was a little bit of a shooting at the concert tonight… I'm fine though, don't worry. I'll call you tomorrow night._

Yang let out a sigh of relief. Ruby was okay, it wasn't like bullets could kill her anyway. Her eyes flicked back to the news broadcast. A Police Captain was briefing the media, bodies being pulled out of the concert. "This appears to be a gang shooting, we are currently chasing up a few leads we have already acquired on the shooters," The Captain, Captain Fall, said calmly. The journalist pulled the microphone back,

"Are you saying the shooters are still on the loose?"

"Yes, though we will likely have them very soon." Captain Fall smiled, while obviously meant to be reassuring, it irked Yang.

In the background Yang caught a glimpse of one of the officers bagging some evidence. A revolver, similarly marked to the one she had taken off the Hunters who had attacked her a few weeks ago. "Oh shit," Yang said as she picked up her phone again, quickly messaging Neo. _Need to talk, get over here ASAP._

* * *

Weiss pulled up at Blake's shop, shutting off the car and sliding out of the car in one swift motion. Ruby got out behind her, noticing the subtle signs of anger in Weiss' face. Weiss stormed into Blake's shop, quickly unlocking the door with a key she had been given by Blake. "Blake!" She called out, tapping her foot as she waited for Blake to come down from her apartment above.

"What's wrong?" Blake called out as she rushed down the stairs, surprised to see Weiss angry and not in apparent need of help. "What did I do?" Blake asked Ruby, looking past the angry Weiss. Ruby shrugged,

"I have no idea."

"Blake," Weiss said, refocusing the attention on herself and trying to remain composed. "We ran into a member of the White Fang." Blake's eyes widened slightly, though Weiss was still sure she knew something. "What do you know?"

"White Fang?" Ruby said in question.

"A group of supernatural beings that are very dangerous."

"They are trying to look out for our kind, trying to stop the Hunters," Blake said weakly in their defence. Weiss squinted at her,

"They might have been that once, but you know better than anyone else what they are now."

"What are they now?" Ruby asked Blake, noticing the pain in Blake's eyes. Blake looked away, focusing on her feet.

"They forgot we were fighting for the right to live in peace. To co-exist with the humans."

"That's what they say at least, it was always about superiority, and vengeance against humanity," Weiss said with disgust. Blake looked up now, scowling at Weiss.

"It was about peace, it was just the Hunters that were the problem, that still are the problem."

"Don't tell me you're thinking about rejoining? What happened to trying to live a simple, comfortable life, no more mindless killing, no more pointless aggression?"

"I never said I was going back," Blake growled.

"Of course not, you already got your fill of mass murder the last time you were with them. I thought you were a Warlock Blake, but this bloodlust you have makes me think maybe you're secretly a Vampire." Weiss said mockingly,

"Oh that's rich coming from the queen bloodsucker, tell me how many people you have killed, I think I still have quite a way to go before I'm as much a monster as you."

"Yes, I have killed before, I'm not proud of it, but I had to do it to survive. I didn't wipe out entire families for fun."

"So it was just your own family you killed then?" Blake said, watching eagerly for Weiss reaction. Weiss stared back at Blake blankly, not believing that she could bring that up. She held back her tears, held back the fist curled at her side. "What. Do. You. Know."

"Nothing, Adam showed up and tried to recruit me but I said no," Blake admitted, hands placed firmly on her hips. Once Blake was finished Weiss left, stomping past Ruby and out to her car. Ruby started to move to follow her, but stopped once she heard Weiss speed away from the store. "Did… Did she really do that… Kill her own family?" Ruby asked, still very shocked by the revelation. Blake nodded, face falling into her hand as she dealt with what she had said to Weiss. "Her family were terrible to her. When she was turned, she didn't have anyone to help her, so she was consumed by it all, it wasn't really her fault, and I just used that to try and win an argument." Blake said in lament.

"And you were part of the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I left after I realised how bad it had become. She's right, it got really bad, but it used to be… It used to mean so much to me." Blake fell silent, eyes once again falling to the floor. Ruby rested a hand on Blake's shoulder,

"She's going to be impossible to live with if you don't go say sorry. When she gets grumpy like this…" Ruby shivered as remembered several lectures she had been given by Weiss over such simple things as unwashed cups.

Blake shook her head, "What I need to do is get out of here. Adam is going to try to get me back into the White Fang, I can't bring that trouble down on all of you."

"Don't be a dummy,"

"What?" Blake asked, turning to look at Ruby incredulously.

"I said don't be a dummy. Weiss, Yang and I won't let you just get bullied into doing something you don't want to. We have to look out for each other." Ruby's eyes sparkled with confidence, with positivity. For a second Blake actually believed that it would be okay. "Ruby you don't know what you're getting into,"

"I never do," Ruby said with another smile. Blake smirked, shaking her head at the girls undying optimism. "Now go talk to Weiss, we can't be a team if we can't talk stuff out,"

"So we're a team now?"

"Yup, we are a team of badass friends who are really cool."

"Great," Blake said sardonically, before being shoved out towards her car by Ruby. It appeared she had no choice.

* * *

The knocking on her door startled Yang, causing her to reach for her gun. With revolver in hand she crept over to the door, looking through the peephole. When she saw Neo standing nervously, Yang opened the door, tucking away her pistol. Neo stepped inside, looking up at Yang questioningly. "We gotta talk about the Hunters," Yang said, locking the door behind them. Neo paled slightly at the mention of Hunters, nodding slowly. "I just need to know more, I'm worried they will come back, worried that they might go after Ruby."

Neo's eyebrows raised and her head tilted, asking for clarification. "Ruby's my sister, and a Vampire," Yang said as she caught on. Neo looked surprised but offered no more comment. "So what do you know? You seem pretty clued into what's going on, you saved my life and everything." Neo nodded, pulling out a miniature white board and marker from her handbag which was lazily slung over her shoulder.

 _Paranoid much?_

Yang sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm being serious." Neo stepped forward, getting uncomfortably close, Yang's breathing hitching as she looked down at the shorter girl. Suddenly Neo's arm wrapped around Yang's waist, Yang blushing profusely. Then Neo stepped back, holding Yang's pistol in hand, dangling it before her to prove her point. Yang snatched it back with a sigh, "Fine, I am a little paranoid. That doesn't change that fact that I need to know what's going on."

 _Fine, the Hunters are bad, and seem to getting pretty busy at the moment._

"So what do we do? How do we stop it?" Neo furrowed her brow as she wrote her answer,

 _We don't 'stop it', you stay hidden and wait for them to move on._

"Seriously? These people are trying to kill us," Yang said motioning to the both of them. "They are going to try to hurt Ruby and Blake. Weiss too I guess."

 _Who?_

"My friends,"

 _Well I'm glad I'm included in that list then._ Neo said with a smirk and a wink. Yang groaned,

"Neo, please listen to what I'm saying. Why can't you take this seriously." Neo wilted slightly at that, once again letting her nerves, shame and fear at what she had been doing seep through. Yang noticed, "What is it, you know something that you're not telling me." Neo shook her head, walking over to the couch and sitting, avoiding Yang's glare. "God what am I doing," Yang said to herself, moving to stand over Neo. "I'm asking the person who ruined my life for help." Neo frowned, writing down another response.

 _Back at this again? Every five minutes you seem to get over it, then you're right back to hating me._ She quickly wiped away the words and wrote more. _Why am I even here talking to_ _you_ _?_

Yang sunk down onto the couch beside her, rubbing her eyes. "I know I sound like a broken record, but I'm sorry again. If I could hate you my problems would be solved. I just want to protect the people that I care about."

Neo didn't know how to respond. "They know where I live, and they are going to come back." Neo knew they wouldn't, not as long as she kept Cinder happy.

 _Don't worry about it._

Yang glanced at the board, "I can't not worry about it, if not me, then my sister or my friends."

Neo pouted, Yang's sad face proving to be too serious to ignore. _I'll deal with it then._ Neo held the whiteboard in front of Yang for a second before getting up.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked, slightly confused by what Neo could mean. Neo just pointed at her board again, tucking it back into her bag. "Let me come with you then," Yang said, grabbing her pistol. Neo shook her head, "I can help," Yang replied. Neo shook her head again, much more firmly. Yang hesitated, her instincts telling her to listen to the girl. Neo took out her board again, rubbing out and writing a new message.

 _You're in this because of me, I can help you, I want to help you. Trust me when I say you can't get involved this time._ Yang's head sunk, her arm outstretched to give Neo the revolver.

"Take this at least, I don't know what you are going to do, but I hope this helps."

Neo took the pistol, tucking it away with her board.

* * *

Blake rung the doorbell to Weiss' apartment, the tone repeating on the intercom. "Yes?" Weiss' voice coming through the intercom, clearly still on edge.

"It's me, I need to say sorry," Blake said reluctantly. Weiss sighed,

"Then you have said it, farewell."

"Weiss wait," Blake said quickly, "I need to say it in person, please let me up." Weiss paused for a moment, before begrudgingly saying,

"Fine."

Blake hurried into the building, Weiss having triggered the door to unlock.

When Blake approached the door it was open. Stepping inside carefully she looked around for Weiss. Sitting on the couch, drinking from a glass filled with blood, Weiss frowned at Blake. "Where's Ruby?"

"She's staying at mine, she wanted to avoid being in the middle of a fight."

"Get it over with then," Weiss said dismissively as she took another sip from her glass.

"I thought you were out of bagged blood?" Blake said, smirking at Weiss.

"Technically I have some left, but it's better to always have a reserve, in case something like this happens."

"Something like this?"

"It's very easy to accidentally drink someone dry when you're angry." Weiss set down her glass, crossing her legs and arms. "Please just say it and leave,"

"I'm sorry Weiss, it was uncalled for," Blake said sincerely. Weiss nodded,

"And?"

"And what?"

"Promise me that you will not join Adam, and that if you try to kill him, make sure he actually dies this time." Blake chuckled,

"I promise not to go back, and I will kill him properly this time if I have too."

"Make sure you do it yourself. Setting him up like you did last time was a good idea, though apparently the bastard is much too annoying to just die. If you don't I will," Weiss said, waggling a finger at Blake. Blake smiled, taking a seat in one of the chairs opposite Weiss. "What are you doing? You have said sorry, now you can go."

Blake shook her head, "I'm not going, I want to spend some time with my oldest friend." Weiss pinched her brow,

"Whatever, though I can't promise to be pleasant company, I'm still a little cross with you."

"I'm still a little cross with you too, you brought up my past as well." Weiss offered no retort.

"Why didn't you tell me he was back, if I had known we could have begun working out what to do days ago."

Blake grimaced, "I don't know what to do. I'm sure deep down he probably wants me dead, probably suspects I set him up all those years ago. The Hunters are also a problem, if we let them fight each other, then maybe we can avoid it all."

"Avoid getting caught in the crossfire? After all these years you still think we aren't going to end up involved, even when we don't want too?" Weiss asked with a smirk.

Blake groaned, "You really like being right don't you?"

"As someone once said, it's one of life's better pleasures."

* * *

Neo waited nervously in the back of the Police car, the car pulling over and stopping on the side of a silent, barely lit street. She could see Cinder smiling in the reflection of the rear view mirror. "So, why did you want to have this little chat? Found anymore wolves or Vampires for me to exterminate?" Neo handed over a piece of paper she had prepared beforehand. Cinder's eyes scanned over it quickly, "Busy making friends I see. Offering you and your mutt protection was already bad enough, but to offer it for these other three? Two Vampires and a Warlock? You must be kidding." Cinder looked into the mirror, staring at Neo's stern face. "You are serious. Hmm, well I could offer it, but like everything it has a cost."

Neo nodded slowly, face still serious. Cinder smiled, surprised by Neo's willingness. "Well, the deal is this; You not only have to inform us of other supernaturals you find, you also have to help us deal with them. If you can do that, then Ruby, Weiss and Yang, will be fine. Blake however, if she is in fact Blake Belladonna, must be dealt with. You've heard the stories, I'm sure you understand, we are already dealing with the White Fang, we don't need her coming back into the mix. Thanks for telling me about her though, I'll have her dealt with promptly."

Neo's eyes widened, hand reaching for the gun in her bag. Cinder caught the movement and laughed, "If you kill me, you and your friends lose all protection you have. Meaning the rest of the Hunters will come crashing down upon. You need me."

Neo's hand stopped, letting the gun fall back down into the bag. She was cornered. "The next street over, there is a convenience store. The clerk who is on shift tonight is a wolf just like you. He killed young couple last full moon. They were out camping, I think it was an anniversary or something for them." Cinder's eyes met Neo's in the mirror, "Take that gun, and this," Cinder passed back a ski mask, "Go and shoot him. After that you and your friends are safe, as long as you keep up what you've been doing. I'll make sure you don't get done for the shooting, I'm sure I could find some addict or something to take the blame."

Neo looked down at the black mask. She was selling away her freedom, her life, for a girl who hated her. Why did she feel like it was her duty to protect Yang?

Neo pulled on the mask and pulled out Yang's pistol, double checking to make sure it was loaded. Stepping out of the car she could hear Cinder whisper, "Good girl."

* * *

 **G'day peeps, cheers for reading, love you all. Leave a review if you like, I sure like it when you do. More fun/crazy/violent/romantic/explosive good times to come soon.**


	7. Lying is easy when you can't speak

Neo swayed and stumbled down the street, tossing aside the empty bottle of booze. She had done Cinder's job. Neo hadn't asked for money, she couldn't even if she had wanted too. She had simply walked inside the store, gun in hand. The attendant saw her mask and had reached for the alarm hidden under the counter. Neo shot him once and left.

With another Werewolf's life, Neo had brokered protection for her and Yang, Ruby and Weiss. At the same time she had also condemned Blake, she had no doubts that the job would be carried out with the next day. If it hadn't already. Neo hadn't been able to face Yang, so instead she had spent the rest of the night previous, and the entire day, drinking and feeling shitty. It reminded her of her first few days of being a Werewolf. A call had come in, a Werewolf was on the loose in the town where Neo had been staying. Her and the other Hunters she had been partnered with had answered the call.

They found the beast in a playground at the edge of the town. It was always a bad idea to take on a supernatural in their element. You try to fight a Vampire during the day, you find a Werewolf long before a full moon. Warlocks were harder, they had no specific weakness, but they also didn't have regenerative powers or superhuman strength. Spells were powerful, but took time to prepare, and most Warlocks were not too much of a problem. As long as they did whatever favours the Hunters asked.

Blake Belladonna, was one of the exceptions. Neo hadn't dealt with the White Fang while she was a Hunter. They were an ancient group of Warlocks, who had thought to have been dealt with some time in the late nineteenth century. Blake had been one of their better operatives, specialising in the exterminating of Hunters.

Neo found herself standing outside Yang's apartment block. The first lights of dawn were appearing, and Neo was tired.

Yang's fitful sleep was interrupted by a loud banging on her door. Springing out of bed, Yang went to investigate. Peering through the door's peephole Yang saw Neo. "Neo," Yang breathed as she opened the door, feeling relief at the sight of the drunk and exhausted woman. "Are you alright?" Yang asked as Neo slumped against Yang. Neo shook her head, slamming the door behind her, leaning heavily on Yang's chest. Yang tried to move the girl, but Neo was perfectly comfortable where she was. "What did you do?" Yang asked, Neo slowly breaking away from her embrace of Yang, stumbling over to the couch, grabbing a paper and pen. _Something bad_ , she scrawled in messy handwriting. Yang grimaced, but didn't press the issue.

"You smell like you took a bath in booze," Yang commented. Neo smirked, scribbling down another messy response.

 _Sounds like fun._

Yang rolled her eyes, pulling Neo up and pushing her into her bedroom. "Clean yourself up and get some sleep." Neo shrugged, but did as she was told.

Yang sighed, it was just passed five in the morning, and Yang doubted she would be able to get back to sleep. Sinking down into her couch, Yang got out her laptop, and continued her search for a new place to live.

* * *

Weiss awoke, feeling warm and comfortable. It was something she wasn't used to. Temperature was not a massive worry to a Vampire, she was already dead, the heat, the cold, didn't bother her at all. Vampires had to sleep, it was always dreamless, and felt after hundreds of years, felt like a simple time jump to the next day. It was a formality.

This evening however, Weiss awoke on her white leather couch, cradled by Blake. Upon realising this, she pushed herself away, quickly getting to her feet. She remembered the two chatting for hours, recalling the many years gone by. Apparently the two had then fallen asleep together. Blake stirred as Weiss got up, and the two exchanged and awkward look. "What time is it?" Blake asked, stretching and yawn as she spoke. Weiss glanced over to the ornate clock that sat above her desk on the far side of the room,

"Nearly six, sundown."

"Damn, I had plans today," Blake said as she moved to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water.

"I-I'm sorry then, I guess, for holding you up," Weiss said nervously, not sure what to make of the situation. Blake shrugged, finishing her water,

"It wasn't anything important, just a few odd jobs. What's the plan for tonight?"

"I didn't know there was any plans," Weiss said, still a little flustered. Blake grinned subtly, enjoying Weiss' awkwardness.

"Well, there are two crazy gangs of murderers running around town, I feel like we should do something."

"Yes, fair point. Well, Adam knows where you live, so you should think about moving."

"Not a chance, I'm not being scared off by him, never again," Blake said resolutely. Weiss sighed,

"Well at least then, we should have some defences for your store,"

"Fair point," Blake agreed. Weiss stroked her chin thoughtfully,

"We need Velvet, she's the best when it comes to sanctuary spells," Weiss suggested. Blake shrugged,

"I'm sure I could pull off the spell,"

"I'm sure you could, but we need the best, if Adam can break it, it's worthless."

"Fine, I'll call up Velvet, see what can be done."

"Excellent, while you're doing that I will talk to some people, make sure that any incidents that may occur will be swept under the rug," Weiss said, already flicking through the contacts on her phone, police, politicians, the usual crowd that helped Weiss operate above the law.

She was forced to stop sending messages when she received one back. _I have another job for you and your team, it is extremely important._ Weiss looked at the message with a look of inquiry. Ozpin usually only rarely needed jobs done. Strange that now, in the middle of everything going down, he would need something. The more Weiss thought on it however, the less strange it seemed, it was the perfect time to steal, in the middle of the chaos. Chances were that whatever Ozpin needed, probably had something to do directly with the current gang war that had erupted. "Blake, forget about Velvet for now," Weiss said, Blake glancing up from her own phone. "Ozpin has another job for us, apparently it's important."

"More important than our safety?" Blake asked sarcastically,

"If Ozpin says it's important, it probably is," Weiss retorted. Blake nodded, the old Vampire had seen a lot over his time, and had proven time and time again that he was trustworthy.

"I'll call Yang and Ruby, have them meet us at his manor."

* * *

"Yeah Ruby, I'll come pick you up, see you soon," Yang said into her phone. Yang didn't notice that Neo had been watching the call, believing the girl to still be asleep. When Yang looked up she jumped a little, startled by the sudden presence. "Neo, god, don't sneak up on people like that," Yang said, putting away her phone. Neo shrugged, glancing down at Yang's laptop, giving Yang a quizzical look. "I'm looking for a new place, thought it might be better to move, since the Hunters kinda know where I live." Neo nodded, agreeing with the move. "So, how did the, uh, thing go?" Yang asked carefully, not wanting to touch to hard on any potential 'issues'. Neo grimaced, grabbing up a notepad and writing, _I think you guys should be safe, I sent them a message._ It was Yang's turn to grimace,

"Like an email, or a mafia style message?"

Neo gave her a deadpan look, telling Yang everything she needed to know. Yang nodded, "Thanks I guess… I owe you one."

Neo turned away, waving a hand, rejecting Yang's suggestion. Neo didn't dare show Yang her face. She had sent the Hunters a message, a message of weakness, a message of servitude. For once, Neo thank the fact that she could no longer speak, it was easier to lie if you couldn't talk. Yang got up, grabbing her jacket and helmet, "I'm meeting up with Ruby and the others, we have a job. If you wanted, I guess I could get you in on it, lots of money to be made." Neo raised an eyebrow, indicating her interest. "It's not exactly a, nice, uh, legal kind of job. I dunno, it's going to be shady, I'll get Blake or Weiss to explain, they are better with words." Neo wrote her response with a smile,

 _Shady is my middle name._ Yang grinned,

"Epic, let's get going, I'm grabbing Ruby from Blake's store." Neo froze at mention of Blake. Yang looked at her stunned expression, before it dawned on her. "Oh! You're right, the three of us totally can't fit on Bumblebee. Hmm, you got a car or something we can use?" Neo let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, giving Yang a thumbs up. "Cool, I'll drive us to the car, then you drive us to Ruby and then to the meet up. I'll give you the directions."

* * *

"Wow, it looks like you could really use this job," Yang commented as they approached Neo's place. Neo shrugged, not too bothered with where she lived, as long as it had the basic amenities, and was discreet. The small warehouse she rented provided everything she needed, though Neo knew it was far from a paradise. "So where's your ride?" Yang asked, a little worried about what condition the vehicle would be in. Neo pointed off to the side, in the shadows away from the streetlights. Yang couldn't see anything in the darkness, deciding to get off her bike and move closer. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, Yang was met with the sight of a massive, jet black Jeep. Unlike the slightly rusty, inconspicuous warehouse building Neo lived in, her car was a big, eye catching, loud, beast of a machine. "Wow, didn't see that coming," Yang said, looking over to Neo, who stood proudly. "Overcompensating for something?" Yang asked, making a point to look down at Neo. Neo frowned and pushed Yang aside and opened up the driver side door. Neo leant out the side of the car, giving Yang a look, inviting her to get in. Yang pulled herself inside as Neo brought the car to life with a roar.

* * *

Ruby waited on the sidewalk outside Blake's shop. She had spent the day sleeping at Blake's place, deciding to leave Blake and Weiss to themselves. She had a feeling they needed it. Her thoughts about her two friends were interrupted by the sounds of guitars, drums and bass. Looking up she saw a large black jeep come rumbling down the street, bright lights illuminating the whole street, pulling up right before Ruby. Yang rolled down the window, the music growing even louder, "Ruby!" Yang called out, lowering the volume of the music.

"Yang?" Ruby asked, still taking in the sight of the massive Jeep.

"This is Neo, a friend of mine, she's gonna see if she can get in on the whole business thing we have going."

"Does she know about…" Ruby asked, alluding to special conditions everyone in the team had. Yang waved her arm casually,

"Yeah, she's clued in." Neo waved at Ruby from the driver's seat as Ruby got in the car.

"She's a Werewolf isn't she," Ruby asked as soon as she closed the door, smelling the interior of the car.

"How did you figure that out?" Yang asked, looking back at Ruby,

"The smell, you smell weird, I mean, Werewolves smell weird." Yang looked taken aback, taking a tentative sniff of herself.

"No I don't,"

"You do to me, it's a Vampire thing," Ruby said, slowly realising she had probably offended the other occupants of the car. "N-not that it's like a bad smell, just, you know, a different one, it's totally fine."

Yang shrugged and turned back to face the front of the car, giving Neo some quick directions towards Ozpin's manor. "So Neo, how did you meet Yang?" Ruby asked, met with an awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah Neo doesn't speak," Yang said.

"O-okay," Ruby replied, still unsure of what to make of the driver of the car. Her split coloured hair, Victorian era styled outfit, and massive car were a lot to take in. Yang cranked the volume of the music up again, settling down into her seat, "It's gonna be a long drive," Ruby whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter. Life has been hectic with a new job and lovely eye sight problems. Due to this the chapter is short and in all honestly not the best work I have ever done, having had to fight through nausea and headaches just to look at the words proved to be a little bit of an annoyance. I had planned for much more in this chapter, but decided to transfer it to a larger chapter 8 so I could give you guys something to tide you over for the next couple days. Glasses should be coming in soon(not soon enough though) and then I will finally be able to smash out the rest of this story, it's been bottled up too long. So cheers for the read, hope it's not too horrible, and hope you are looking forward to much more on the horizon. Until next time.**


	8. Update! Rewrites and a new location!

**Just an update on the story, I am rewriting it and posting it on Archive of our own, still under the name Dappere. Hopefully you will enjoy the new version, I am endeavouring to improve the writing and story and will be uploading the first seven chapters once they are re-edited and written which will be fairly quick I hope, then to properly finish the story. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
